Different Measures
by Babsta
Summary: God's can't live with them, can't live without them. Dragging an 'innocent' Young woman into their affairs, Faith's life is going to get turned upside down...And maybe Sanzo's as well. Prequel to Saiyuki leading into the manga main story. SanzoOC'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Saiyuki, otherwise I would be writing my story on Fanfic would I?**

Something new I thought of, even though I got some of it from a dream, with Morgan Freeman. Gotta Love Morgan Freeman!  
Reviews are nice, but hey I just hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**

Prologue

Looking into the world below her Kanzeon Bosatsu grew bored from the dull life happening in the Heavenly Plain. The vulgar, boob-flashing, hermaphroditic God sat at her usual perch, looking at the stretch of water before her. In the world below it was a time of chaos, when Heaven and Earth were as one and Humans and Demons - The Youkai – lived together in 'peace'. The foundations of civilisation and religion were raised and reinforced in this Land of Togenkyo, The paradise known as Shangri-La. Disaster erodes this world, from the West to the East, a poison spreads across it. The glory of Shangri-La is tainted. The Youkai have suddenly become violent and basically lost their minds. Human's now pass their days in fear of the Youkai that is close to death. Shangri-La has become a paradise in name only; it is now a picture of hell.

Kanzeon gave out a sigh; someone was trying to revive the sealed Gyumaoh, the Ox King and to do so they are utilizing the forbidden practice of combining science with youjutsu- demon magic. The science of men and the magic of Youkai are not to be mixed, just as the physical union of humans and Youkai is forbidden. To do so would create a wave of minus energy that would destroy the balance of the universe.

Jiroushin walked up to the side of his mistress, worry lines etched into his forehead, making him look older than his is.  
"You're Holiness, You are being summoned."  
Kanzeon stared at her butler, breaking her concentration from the hypnosis of the water. There hadn't been summons in 500 years, and to do so meant something important was going on, or something very wrong. The He-Goddess stood up, glaring at Jiroushin.

"What is it now?" She complained, hating having to do work. "There is someone here to see you, Milady," Jiroushin bowed. "He said it was of vital importance, that's affects, both his Earthly Plain and ours."

In a quiet room, Kanzeon sat across from an elderly man, leaning against her hand to keep her head up. "You finally come out of hiding then?" She asked, having no respect for manners. He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We have some business to discuss," His voice was one to be obeyed. "The problems in your world are beginning to affect mine. I already have my own set of problems without having to suffer yours."

Kanzeon laughed, she was enjoying him actually have to do something, especially asking for help.

"I have found a solution to both our problems." He said ignoring her chuckled.

"Really?" She smirked, things were getting interesting.

"I know you're planning something, you always are, especially with those four your keep watching, but it involves them as well." Kanzeon's face became serious.

"I'm listening."

"What if we balanced out the minus wave, with something positive?" The foreign God smirked. "I'll take a powerful girl from my world and get her together with one off that four you like so much."

"Get her together?" Kanzeon asked amused with where this conversation had gone.

"Kanzeon, you're meant to be the Goddess of Mercy and Love are you not?" His eyes brimmed with mischief. "Their child should help with things to come. Beware; she can be a hand full."

"I know just the guy for her." The He-Goddess smiled, a deal had been struck and a new game was going to be played.  
"Good, I'll send her soon." And with that the deal was forged and the God had disappeared.

"Looks like I have work to do." Kanzeon chuckled to herself. Things were going to get busy, very busy.

In the other World

The foreign God looked down at his world, a while ago he found he was too disgusted to keep watching. Corruption and War had filled it; making anyone looking down want to just slap everyone, bring them back to the senses. But that is not a job for a God.

He kept looking for the girl; he had to change her destiny to please another world's order. She had no choice on the matter. He found her lying in the Forest close to her home, lost in her own thoughts. She had just cut her brownish blonde hair to her shoulder's, which had set her mother to start screaming at her, her mixed blue eyes stared at the sky. She had hidden herself within the shadows, hating the heat off the direct sunlight, making her skin pale. Faith, such an ironic name, didn't know what was about to hit her.

In a moment the clearing where she relaxed was covered in light, Faith jumped up, ready to run back to her car to seek shelter.

"Shit!" She shouted trying to run through the heavy rain, now flooding around her. She looked below her feet, she was floating above a gigantic black hole, and she couldn't see the bottom. Faith screamed, yes she had some 'gifts' but flying defiantly wasn't one of them. Faith fell through the gigantic hole, losing her breath; if she didn't stop she was going to suffocate. She clawed desperately at the darkness around her, a natural reaction when falling.

She filled her body with electricity, trying to lighten the way before her. Tears escaped her eyes, she was going to die. And not in the wheelchair accident she wanted. Her speed slowed, and a small light emerged. Faith felt dizzy and limp, but she didn't give up. Using the pent up electricity she aimed it at the floor, trying to make it throw her back up, her attempt failed drastically. Faith was now falling face first into a never ending abyss, but now it wasn't an abyss. It was a floor, a temple floor, where four men stood, waiting.

And Faith landed on them, as she fell unconscious.

* * *

I really would hate been landed on, and falling through a gigantic hole as well...

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Hobson's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki... I don't own a lot of things :( Im blaming Luck here!**

Reviews are nice =D So if you have the time please say! It will help me improve! ****

I forgot if i put it in the other chapter but this is set a few months before the original starting of Saiyuki, it will hopefully run in to it, when my brain starts to work! =D

* * *

Hobson's choice

Faith's eyelids felt droopy as she tried to open them, her brain seemed to be working backwards. What was she doing? Why the hell were her legs aching? Why was her face stinging? All she was doing was lying in the forest, actually relaxing for once.

Her body sprang forward as she remembered all that what happened, the falling through the endless abyss, the loss of air, the light at the end of the tunnel. Faith's eyes opened and electricity ran through the room, fire growing from below her feet. If someone had dragged her here they were going to pay. The room stank of incense, an altar faced the north of the room, and a gigantic Buddha sat crossed legged watching the action. Six sets of pillars held up the marble ceiling, and two sets of thick wooden doors were locked behind me.

Three men were surrounding something on the floor, their eyes staring at me, sensing if Faith was a danger, both human and Youkai.

"Girl."

She turned as she heard the voice, a strand of electricity threw towards it. A dark haired woman with a very open toga held on by a belt clung to her body, smiled. She caught the electricity in her hand and crushed it. Faith's hand went to my heart as the shock of exploded strand coarsed through her. This stranger was powerful, very powerful.

"Calm it, Girl." The woman said, as she walked by Faith towards to the men across the room. Forcing the flames and electricity into her hands she watched as stranger walked. The three men stood up at her approach, revealing another young man on the floor, who from the looks of it, had been knocked unconscious.

The young man with green eyes, black hair and a monocle stepped forward and bowed before the Lady.  
"Ms Kanzeon, Don't mind me asking but what is going on?" he asked politely. The young golden eyed boy beside him, edged towards the man on the floor, a giant pole ready in his hands. The young man in question had awakened, his robe dishevelled, his golden hair shone in the candlelight, his violet eyes, fuming and a gun was raised in his hand. The gun was raised at Faith. She felt her temper rising as she stared at the barrel of it. I wasn't going to let a bullet kill me; Faith threw a wall of fire around her. She wasn't giving up. Kanzeon watched all this happening and laughed, openly.

"I knew he said you were a handful, but I wasn't expecting this."

Faith glared at her. She had brought me here.

"Oi!" Faith spat at her, only to amuse her more. "Why the fucking hell am I here?" The fire crackled around Faith body.

Kanzeon walked right up to her, walking through the surrounding fire and grabbed Faith's wrist and dragged her towards the gentleman.

"Because I dragged you here," Kanzeon smirked, feeling how Faith had electricity running through her body trying to dispel the Goddess.  
"Yo," a Red haired, red eyed tall man stated, breaking Faith's stare. "Who's the runt?"

"It looks like I have some explaining to do." The He-Goddess joked.

After a lot of dragging of Faith and the Priest off the floor, everyone was sitting down around a small table. Faiths hands had been tied behind her back, due to her trying to claw Kanzeon's eyes out.

"I believe some introductions are in order." The polite young man smiled. His smiled was way too creepy, for any being. "I'm Cho Hakkai; these are Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo." He said pointing to the relevant man. All eyes turned to Faith's awaiting a reply, she turned her head and refused to answer as Gojyo and Goku started to argue, again. She turned her head back and watched them fight, her eyes showed her confusion. Hakkai apologised and tried to get them to calm down. Unfortunately his tactics didn't seem to work as Sanzo's aggression grew, earning them a few 'stray' bullets from his S&W M36. Faith's mouth twitched into a smile as an uncontrollable laughter emerged from it, making all eyes turn to her.

"Your name?" Kanzeon smirked; Faith's head turned away again, only to have Kanzeon grab her by the chin and stab a pedicured finger in the middle of her forehead, earning a large Ouch from her victim.

"Faith!" She flinched as the finger went for another poke.

"There wasn't that easy?" Kanzeon retracted her head from the squirming away.

"As you know the balance of this world has been shifted causing the Youkai to go berserk." The He-Goddess' face fell serious. Faith was dying to say no I didn't know so I'm going home, but faith didn't know how to get back.

"The God's have come up with a solution to the minus wave." The room grew silent and all eyes were on Kanzeon. "We're going to create something positive to counter it, and that's where you come in girl." Kanzeon finger pointed towards the young woman.

"You and Sanzo here are to get married!" She beamed, only to find Faith's face full of fury and electricity sparking off her skin and Sanzo pointing his gun towards the Goddess. Ignoring this, the He-Goddess continued.  
"And the children you bear will help stop the minus wave from spreading."

Kanzeon was enjoying the reactions of all the people in the room. Faith and Sanzo were furious, Gojyo and Goku were actually crying with laughter on the floor and Hakkai was with his polite smile.

"Baldy's got a wife!" Gojyo choked out, avoiding bullets from Sanzo's gun.

"I'd rather get run over by a lion, made out of teeth and jelly!" Faith blurted out, making Goku and Gojyo laugh harder. Kanzeon hand grabbed Faith's chin harshly making her take a sharp intake of breath.

"You have no choice." Kanzeon commanded, her voice stung like a wasp. Faith had no way out of it.

Sanzo had lowered his weapon at the He-Goddess due to Hakkai's warning; you can gain nothing from shooting a God.

"Be grateful Konzen, I have brought you a present, you have no choice in the matter," Crackled Kanzeon to Sanzo using the name from his time in heaven. With a flick of her wrist she had vanished, leaving Faith screaming after her.

"Take me home!" Faith screamed with all her being. "I don't belong here! What about my life! What about my world!" Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, as she struggled against the restraints on her hands.

Hakkai placed his hand on Faith's shoulder trying to calm her down, Sanzo had stalked out in his usual method, as Goku was trying to help Hakkai.

"Hey, it's ok! Sanzo's not that bad!" Pleaded Goku to the distraught young woman.

For 3 things Faith was certain, One she was stuck in a place that wasn't her world. Two, A powerful thing had dragged her here to save her world, and Three Faith was going to have to marriage and bred with a strange priest guy, in which Faith had no choice.

The realisation of these things only made her sob harder.

* * *

**Hobson's choice: **lack of choice, no alternative, **no choice **, only choice, zero option

I just thought it was fitting :P


	3. Violation of Rights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki ! I feel like I should have a big stamp and stamp it everywhere.**

I've slowly realized that the chapters are slowly geting longer and longer. And I have never written so much not even for coursework... Which isn't a good thing!

As of yet no reviews :( This makes this panda sad!

* * *

Violation of Rights

For two days, Faith had locked herself in the room given to her. Hakkai had kindly explained, with Goku's interruptions, mainly about food, where Faith was and what was happening. It turned out that they were in a Buddhist temple were her 'Fiancé' was one of the top priests/monks in Buddhism a Sanzo priest. Genjyo Sanzo a drinking, gambling, smoking, gun totting monk with a very short fuse. Kanzeon had declared it to the other Gods, it was agreed quickly and now all the monks in the Keiun temple who had originally shouted, called it an insult to Buddhism, etc., you know how orthodox religions can get. The Sanbutsushin (the Three Aspects of Buddha, who relay the orders of heaven) had ordered the whole of the temple to watch both Sanzo and Faith. They weren't going to get out of it; no matter how many times Sanzo tried shooting at the other monks or hitting Goku with a giant fan. But for now Faith had locked herself away, contemplating different methods of escape, for she had already electrocuted 6 monks and ran, only to be dragged back by Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku, Sanzo didn't care.

"Faith-chan!" Goku shouted through the door to her room, his silhouette visible. "Hakkai's cooking and he's really good!" Goku's innocence echoed in his words. Faith went back to her silent meditation, yes she was hungry but you normally are during a hunger strike.

Goku's footsteps were heard as he walked away. She sighed as her stomach talked to her, pleaded with her, but she ignored it.

"Oi," A deep male voice called behind the door, diverting her attention. "Open the door." The voice commanded in its monotone way. Faith ignored it and moved over to the window, staring at the sky, you never know what signs the Gods might give.

"I said open the door!" The voice was getting frustrated, which due an unexpected smiled upon Faith's face. The corridor behind went silent as the grave, Faith's eyes travelled to the ground outside. BANG! A gun shot rang out though the temple as Faith's door lay broken on the group. She stood ready, her nerves tense. Before her stood Sanzo gun poised at her dead door, he face annoyed, behind him stood a very serious Hakkai who was trying to scold him.

"You killed my door," exclaimed Faith, turning so she could look out her window. She felt a hand grab on to her shoulder and force her to turn, start into the face of Sanzo as he then forced her to sit.

"You should have bloody opened it then," he grunted, lighting up a cigarette. He sat next to her makes sure she stayed where she was, as Hakkai brought in some food and laid it on a small table. Gojyo and Goku gathered round, already fighting.

"Stupid Pervert Kappa, That spring roll was mine!" Growled Goku.

"I didn't see your name on it stupid Monkey!"

"I'm not a stupid monkey! You stupid Kappa!" Both Gojyo and Goku were standing; their faces very close as they screamed at each other. This continued for another 3 minutes, as Faith felt her fuse grow shorter, little did she know Sanzo's was as well.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Faith and Sanzo shouted at the same time, causing them both to glare at each other, ignoring the roaring laughter of the idiots. Hakkai decided to try and calm the tension down, by basically being scary, which gave Faith a chance to sneak some food in her mouth, which Sanzo saw. And ignored.

After the food was eaten, mainly thanks to Goku, they refused to leave Faith in her room alone, which was annoying, very annoying. What was even more annoying is that both she and Sanzo were summoned to the main hall, that's when holding on to the door frame for dear life really doesn't help when 3 grown men are trying to pull you off. It also didn't help that they could avoid your attacks, making Faith feel like an ordinary woman. What was even more embarrassing after Sanzo's cursing as well as Faith's screaming; she was thrown over Sanzo's shoulder, in which she replied with name calling, kicking and hitting. Sanzo's reply was to drop her on her arse when they reached the middle of the main hall. Two rows of monks were sitting either side of the room, an elderly monk sat up front, presumably the head monk of the temple, he gestured for the Priest and his 'fiancée' to sit in front of him, luckily for Faith she already was, unluckily she was now suffering from a broken butt.

"Priest Sanzo, the God's have blessed you with a bride." God this man was straight down to business. "You both must understand that is a duty bestowed on you to rectify the chaos that affects our land."

At this point Sanzo had stuck his little finger into his ear, not listening to what the old man said, or seemed to not be listening; it was difficult to tell with Sanzo.

"This honour is not to be taken light heartedly, the great Goddess herself Kanzeon has blessed this wedding and Buddha smiles upon it." Time for Faith to snort, which the now proclaimed Old Git glared at her for, no one snorts at his Buddha!

"The wedding shall take place in exactly 2 weeks, for it is Buddha's will," Sanzo grunted in response as Faith's jaw dropped, she was actually going to have to marry this guy.

"I can't I have," Faith searched her brain, "Other commitments that day." The whole room fell silent at her excuse, except Sanzo, he yawned, lighting up another cigarette.

"I mean I'm not a Buddhist, I'm a Christian, so we can't!" pleaded Faith, feeling like she was clawing at straws. This earned sceptical looks throughout the room, including on from Sanzo, surely he would object, he was being forced as well.

"Two weeks." The Old Git's words were final, as soon as the 's' escaped his lips Sanzo was standing and stalking out. Faith stood up in disbelief, angry tears filling her wide blue eyes. She wanted to screamed, grab the head monk and shake him until he changed it, sent her home so this could all be forgotten. But she knew it was not his fault she was in this predicament.

Faith ran out the room, not wanting the baldies inside to see her cry, yes she was proud, something in which was considered a fault. Being ruled by her emotions and seeing as no one was around, she saw and opportunity. Keeping her breathing calm and her footsteps quiet, Faith ran through the temple, trying to avoid any stray monks or most of all Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai, who with no doubt would drag her back.

Seeing the main doors, she slowed. What was she going to do once she got out? No money, no clothes. But did she really want to stay here and have her life decided her? Surely she could remember something from going to Guides? Or Brownies for a matter of fact. Not letting her resolve waver she pulled open the doors and ran. A heavy sheet of rain clouded the view, thunder echoing around her. She ran out, heading towards the dense green of the forest, heading away from the security of the lights off the town. It would be easier for her when they came looking if she had no witnesses.

Her hair starting sticking to her face, her thin cloths clinging to her body, she ran, she ran until her muscles hurt, she ran until her lungs could not take any air, she ran until her angry and scared tears were washed away mixed in with the heavy flooding around her. She needed shelter, somewhere to wait out the storm, somewhere to start a fire, so she could dry off.

A dim light shimmered in the darkness. A house, some travellers? Faith didn't care, anything to get away from this storm and away from this place. Faith started to run again, heading towards the light, raining seeping into her eyes. Tripping over tree's roots, and flying into stray branches, the light stayed small, moving slight, sometimes dimming. Faith's breathing grew harsh as she pushed beyond her limit; the source of her hope was extinguished with the revelation of what it was.

Sanzo was standing under the shelter of the trees, leaning away from the never ending rain and of course, there was a cigarette in hand.

* * *

I finally remembered what my Bestie mate/ Brother said to me about Saiyuki, I was trying to explain it to her, mentioning it was set in Shangri-la. To which she replied she went to that restaurant on holiday and even showed me the website. This then prompted me to picture the Sanzo Ikkou to have their adventure around it. I couldn't stop laughing for half an hour. XD


	4. In Durance Vile

**Mr Disclaimer: Miss Babsta unfortunatly does not own Mr Saiyuki or any of the characters apart from Miss Faith. Who does not yet have a surname.**

Thanks **Laura D** for you're review! They always make me yes I've actually used swear words, feel proud!

I felt sorry for Faith in this chapter and I apologise for the lateness of it, I wanted to skip to the weddings which should be in the chapter unless I change my mind.

* * *

In Durance Vile

Faith's breath caught in her throat, her feet grew rooted like the forest around her, as Sanzo brought the cigarette into his frowning lips, drawing its last breath to only drop it under foot and crush it.

"How?" She choked out, "that's not possible!" She was confused in how he had gotten this far without her noticing. Faith stood freezing in the rain, watching the embers of the cigarette hiss and die.

"We're leaving." Sanzo grunted, ignoring the question put before him. Faith was dumbfounded he somehow teleported here and now he ordered her to return. She was finally out of her disguise prison, and the possibility of being dragged back was not an option in her eyes.

"Move." He commanded his dark violet eyes stared into the depths of her soul, unblinkingly. A clash of thunder echoed far in the forest.

"No," She surprised herself with how sharp her reply was. Her feet dug further into the sinking mud below her feet, her hands balling into fists, rage flaring she grinded her teeth.

"Why?" She spat, shivering in the cold. His reply was a cold stare as a droplet of water landed on his robes. "Why are you taking me back, we both know we don't want me to"

Again another indifferent grunt in response, Faith was sure she hadn't actually heard a proper sentence off Sanzo that wasn't a grunt or a threat.

"I will not marry you, even if you were that last man in any world. I hardly even know you and we are meant to be married." She didn't care if she was being rude, her temper was fast wearing out and she was very close to swearing her head off and screaming bloody murder.

"Ch. You think we have a choice?" He was laughing at her; she actually thought she could get out this, even with Kanzeon turning the fates.

"Everyone has a choice!" Faith growled at him, ignorant man! "And yet you chose to ignore them!"

"Shut it, girl and move." The vein on Faith's head was close to popping. Sanzo left his make shift natural shelter, he would drag her back, he didn't really want to; to him she was just another waste of time. A burden.

She stepped back as he step forward, in the end he basically lunged at her to stop her moving, grabbing her wrist, feeling the electricity shot out of her as she struggled against him. Sanzo was actually considering knocking her out.

"Don't touch me!" Faith was screeching at the top of her lungs, every so often her voice would break. She tried to lash out hitting him with her free hand; he caught it easily with his other.

So there they were facing each other, Sanzo holding Faith's wrists, he eyes staring into hers as he felt her break under it.

"I had a life," she was breaking down all her anger, fears and betrayal escaping with the downpour of the rain. "I had dreams, my family, I had family." Her knees were buckling under embarrassed of showing weakness to an absolute douchebag. Sanzo was uncomfortable, not knowing how to react to a woman's crying, for he had grown up in a monastery, which meant a lot of men.

And so they stood in an awkward silence only a clap of thunder now and then to break it, or an escaping sob from Faith. After all this Sanzo had still not let her go, the possibility of her running again was quite high.

Sanzo had saw her 'sneak' towards the main doors earlier, after calling for Goku to go fetch her, to find him sleeping he was forced to go out into the rain himself. Which he hated, for one he was being ordered to marry to young emotional childish young woman and now he was having to find her, plus it was raining.

It wasn't as hard as he expected he got bored while waiting in the forest and was contemplating leaving her here as he was having a cigarette under the trees where she had stumbled through, not realizing she had basically done a big circle.

And both of them were stuck outside, both soaked through to the bone.

"SAN-ZO!" Goku ran towards them, breaking them out of their thoughts. "This running's made me hungry." Sanzo let go of Faith's wrists to hit Goku over the head with a gigantic paper fan, Faith rubbed her wrists as soon as they were returned to her, red marks had appeared from where she had been gripped. As the two argued in front of her, she looked behind sensing a chance in the darkness; she slowly retreated, trying not to make a sound. Faith turned as quietly as she could, only to feel her wrist being grabbed again and her body slowly being dragged backwards. In the end Goku lead the party, mostly complaining about hunger and the fact that it was still raining, and it was now the middle of the night. Faith was stuck in the middle, her every move being watched by Sanzo standing behind her.

The monks didn't seem surprised by their return, or by the fact they were soaking and leaving a trail of water behind them.

**1 Week 6Days till the Weddings:**

Faith was bed ridden; running in a forest in the middle of the night when the Atlantic Ocean is falling on you isn't good for your health. Suffering from a fever she was attended to kindly by Hakkai, who knew if he mentioned the wedding he would probably be electrocuted or set of fire, which Gojyo and Goku found out the hard way and the fact if they kept arguing in front of her they would probably die. Sanzo didn't visit, which was probably better for his health from what Hakkai had told her, Sanzo had himself fallen unwell but refused help of any kind. Unfortunately Faith ended up sleeping it off for three days, loosing much needed planning time. People kept running in and out, and Hakkai was appointed head 'baby sitter', Faith dared not go against Hakkai, he was scary when he wanted to be.

In ten days Faith would have to reside to her fate, she would have to marry Sanzo and God forbid actually have to suffer him humping her, most probably to death, she shuddered visibly. Why the hell was a monk allowed to marry? Aren't monk's celibate? Breakfast was a loud event, generally silenced with a gun shot or someone getting hurt. As Faith was lost in her thoughts, Hakkai had been talking to her about events later today. She shook herself and apologised asking Hakkai to repeat himself.

"I said Faith-chan, it has been decided by the head monk that the purity check shall be today."

Faith's answer was a look of confusion. Purity Check? WTF Hakkai answered her unasked question.

"A purity check is a test to see if you are still a virgin. The Doctor shall be here at 10; you will be taken away and dressed appropriately."

"Ok, because I AM a virgin, I don't need the test! Tell them I don't need the test." At this point Faith was on her knees, a hold of Hakkai green collar slowly shaking him. The rest of them seemed not to see this small confrontation, except Sanzo who was sitting beside Hakkai at the time, puffing a cigarette. Goku's attention was primarily on the food and Gojyo's was on teasing Goku.

"What do I have to do in this test? A quiz, read from the Bible?" She allowed herself to hope, this 'Check' didn't conjure the most pleasant of images. Sanzo smirked on his cigarette.

"Well." Hakkai shifted showing his discomfort. "They have to check … Physically."

Faith had to collect her mouth from the floor, And Monks were meant to preach kindness! She crossed her legs and hoped she would never have to open them; she would drag her body around with her if necessary.

After hearing this Faith refused to eat, which Goku kindly ate. She feel sick, someone was going to check her 'womanhood'. Gojyo found this hilarious.

"Ya know I can check for you?" This earned him a well-deserved punch, decorating him with a black eye.

"Damn perverted bastard." Faith muttered under her breath.

After Gojyo was healed by Hakkai, and then shot at by Sanzo for his perverted nature, the easy routine soon returned.

But alas peace never seemed to stay long, for Faith anyway or for Sanzo in a matter of fact. A very lanky young monk came in earning a hateful glare off Faith, scaring the poor lad.

"Miss Faith, the Doctor is here for you and I'm here to escort you to the room."

Faith refused to move, finding the company of her 'Fiancé' much more comforting than a trip to the 'Doctor'. It only took a cold stare of Hakkai for her to go running out the room, a scary Hakkai isn't a nice Hakkai.

The young monk left her, blushing at her while he handed a thin red robe to change into, with the instruction that she must wear only that robe, earning a deeper blush.

She changed slowly; she didn't want to do this and therefore frankly took the piss. Faith opened the screen and suddenly wished she hadn't. A chair, that very much resembled a dentist one, only with leg holders attached, was placed in the middle of the room. Her silent hope of having a female doctor had gone unheard. An Old partially bald man, with white wispy hair and a closely shave beard sat waiting patiently on a stool, upon hearing the screen open he stood, seeing a scared young woman, who might flee at any moment. Faith's eyes went from the Doctor, to the shadow on the wall, Sanzo was leaning against it, looking quite bored, dreading this as much as she.

"Please sit." The Old Doctor's voice made her jump. Slowly but careful she sat, back right up straight and legs very crossed.

"Madam, I need you to sit properly, and lean back." She hated this man, and thoroughly wished to either electrocute him or set him on fire. Her legs were still crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly at Sanzo. Hoping he would magically disappear. He didn't answer but moved closer upon the Doctor's recommendation; he looked uneasy but did what was asked, earning a hiss from Faith.

"Madam, I need you to open your legs." In which Faith replied but sitting up quite straight only to be pinned down by Sanzo, who basically gave you a sharp push, and then returned by the Doctor's side, at the bottom of the chair.

"Will you stand by my head!" Faith spat at Sanzo, quite aware she wasn't wearing underwear.

"What?"

"Sanzo will you stand BY MY BLOODY HEAD!" Faith screamed at him grabbed his arm and forced him up, only for her to received curses and very crude names. As soon as she had Sanzo next to her top half, she uncrossed her legs and that was it, which was all she would do. Much to the displeasure of the Doctor.

"Madam I need you to open your legs, now." She hated this; she wanted to punch him then run. She did comply and open her legs about 5 millimetres, in which the Doctor grabbed her legs open and pried her legs in to the holders, strapping them in so she couldn't move them.

Faith tried to move away as the Doctor snapped on a pair of latex gloves, looking at Sanzo for help only to find him staring at the ceiling, tracing the cracks. Faith felt the Doctor leg against her one leg; she didn't dare look, so she kept her eyes on Sanzo.

"Madam I need you to relax." All he heard was a strangled scream, and then Faith did something that she didn't realize she was doing. She forced Sanzo to hold her hand, even when he tried to pull away he was stuck there and she was scared out of her mind.

She felt his cold fingers enter her, she gasped loud in pain. Her head kept screaming Get out, but she was biting her lip so hard that no normal noise was available, Faith now gripped Sanzo's hand with both of hers. God this hurt, she cried out as the doctor tried to go further.

"Yes, she's definitely pure." He said, not removing his fingers.

Faith resolved to hurt him, for her had violated her and he had to pay.

So she set his coat on fire, as well as him with it.

He didn't notice at first, as he was removing himself from her, blood visible on the glove. It wasn't until it properly started to burn when he was unstrapping her legs. But not before offering Sanzo to look, who looked most embarrassed and told him not to ask stupid questions.

As soon as her legs were free, just as he noticed he was on fire, she kicked him straight in the head, as she let go of Sanzo. Only for her to dive out of the chair running away from the Doctor, or well trying to run for now she was quite sore. She fell against as she stopped the fire on the now unconscious Doctor; her robe was dishevelled, embarrassed tears threatened to spill as a sob arose from her lungs.

Sanzo stood watching, he didn't care for the Doctor, from who he had a desired to kill so one more idiot was off the face of the earth. Faith grew near him, holding the wall for support; he was wary she just set fire and attacked the Doctor for violating her and from what he's seen she was not in all that control of her 'gifts'.

To Sanzo's surprise she collapsed crying into his chest, her hands balled up against him. He didn't know how to react, did he shove her off? He would most probably be hurt.

So instead he put an awkward arm her and pat her pat, quite self-consciously.

* * *

My dad acts like this, an awkward pat on the pat then he runs... Silly man.

**In Durance Vile**: Basically means prisoner.

There children be yar new words for t'day.


	5. Unhappily Married

**Disclaimer: I do not own anytthing apart from the things I've actually used my brain for!  
**

I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long, but I knew how I wanted the wedding and had to research and then i got writters block 'cus I knew what I wanted at a certain point, but didn't know how to get there!

P.S. I would like to thank the readers for reading, For **Laura D** for reviewing and for being by biggest fan and **KaseiKurai **for favouriting it. You both really made my day!

* * *

Unhappily Married

A doll, that's what Faith described the reflection in front of her as, a gigantic doll or maybe part doll part smurf. Bright blue shocked eyes stared back, contrasting with the darkening brown of her hair, which had now been twist, pulled and pinned up, in the traditional way called bunkin-takashimada adorned in golden hair combs which the evil old woman called it Kanzashi and topped with a white hood, the tsuno kakushi . Her lips had been painted red and her eyes lined in black, her eyelashes brushed and curled upwards. She moved slowly and uncomfortably as Faith felt the garter force on her thigh. She had been moved to a separate part of the temple which had been decorated for the occasion later today. The evil old woman had been brought in to watch over Faith, to dress her for today and make sure she didn't run away, and with the ogre looking woman she dared not defy her. Faith had been dressed in three layers of white kimono made of silk each layer was sown lovingly tied tightly with a white obi, in which a fan had been shoved in, making breathing even harder as Faith's ribs were slowly being crushed. A small purse sack thingy had been forced within her hands, enclosed was a small unfortunately blunt small sword.

She felt sick; she hoped and prayed this day would never come. With round the clock guard on both her and Sanzo, she couldn't even go to the bathroom alone with an escort. But alas no one had heard her prayer and the dreaded event was now only 30 minutes away and growing ever closer according to the small clock on the mantelpiece behind her. Everyone says the Bride gets cold feet before her wedding, but Faith didn't agree to this wedding and didn't even get a hen night, probably because she has no female friends here and would probably run as soon as she left the grounds, but being trusted would have been nice. After hyperventilating, meaning five minutes till she was trapped and forced upon a guy and all that in death do us part malarkey, it was also highly likely that an annulment was off the table so divorce was definitely off the cards. The Ogre shoved the sliding door open, causing Faith to stop breathing; it wasn't time yet what the hell was going on? The Ogre moved towards her, making Faith move for herself trying not to trip in her flip flop looking shoes or the length of her kimono. She lifted it up slightly trying not to topple over with all the weight, more evil Ogre people came dressed in formal attendant clothing grabbing the back of Faith's 'train' as the kimono was that long.

This wasn't a wedding march it was a funeral, Faith thought to herself, no smile on her lips but determination in her eyes, Faith wasn't going to experience this as the best day of her life.

"Excuse me?" She asked unblinkingly, she wasn't going to show emotion as they had failed her so many times since she had arrived here. "Where are we going?"

The lead Ogre who was walking before her glared from the corner of her eye, "It's eleven O'clock."

Faith's eyes showed her shock, the clock in her preparation room was wrong, that's why Shrek kept looking at her wrist. She mentally laughed at herself 'Faith you stupid girl".

It was good to keep her mind off this; maybe Faith would wake up and find herself in the woods near her home, laughing off a weird nightmare.

The enormous door was straight down this corridor, different monks from the temple had stopped to watch, it wasn't everyday a God forced a monk to marry. The doors opened slowly by 2 of the younger monks, the strong choking smell of burning incense flooded out. She took a slow breath and walked in with her head held high. The room in front of her was a blaze with candles, the whole room dancing with the flames; they carved a semi-circle behind the altar. The room had dark mahogany flooring the walls a deep blood red, paired with a large golden Buddha Statue, four red pillars adorned with golden fitting held up the painted ceiling. The Head Priest stood before the Buddha statue dressed in his best robes, a small set of seats had been placed for the pathetic audience of this shamble. A group of elderly monks sat near the back watching the work of a self-loving pain in the arse God, no member of Faith's family, no father giving her away, no bridesmaids, and no smiling faces. On the other side of the 'Aisle' sat Gojyo and Goku in what they thought was Formal clothing, Hakkai was standing probably stopping Sanzo trying to kill someone. Sanzo looked annoyed, instead of his usual Sanzo monk robes, he was wearing the traditional grooms wear and he looked uncomfortable. His outfit consisted of giant hammer time/ skirt big trousers which were a boring dull grey; his top was tucked into them, a kimono looking top in the ever cheerful black.

Before she knew it she was facing him, his eyes gave her the once over and then rolled to stare at the ceiling. The monks who were seated started chanting, God knows what but they did.

The Head Priest started to speak and the chanting didn't stop, this was getting annoying fast. Faith kept her eyes to the floor as the Priest blessed them as is the tradition before a Buddhist wedding.

"Buddhism is a path of transformation of one's inner potential." His voice was old and worn.

"Our inner potential is developed through taking on challenges, not just through joy.

It is a path dedicated to serving others, helping them awaken their potential"

The Old Priest looked through his half-moon spectacles, staring at the unusual couple, "The wedding prayer if you please."

Faith sighed Mrs Ogre had drilled it into her as Ogre's do. She looked at Sanzo from the corner of her eye and started, he would have to catch up.

"Today we promise to dedicate ourselves completely to each other, with body, speech, and mind.

In this life, in every situation, in wealth or poverty, in health or sickness, in happiness or difficulty, we will work to help each other perfectly.

The purpose of our relationship will be to attain enlightenment by perfecting our kindness and compassion toward all sentient beings" Faith spoken every word clearly as Sanzo mumbled it in frustration.

'One –nil to Faith' She thought to herself causing a small smile, which Sanzo saw getting the wrong idea and was quick to return an evil eye glare.

"Turn and face each other for the vows" The Priest ordered watching the couple closely; things had to go off without a problem. They turned and faced each other, neither backing down from their own personal challenges.

"Genjyo Sanzo and Faith Bennett, do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, ethics, patience, enthusiasm, concentration and wisdom as you age and undergo the various ups and downs of life and to transform them into the path of love, compassion, joy and equanimity?"

Glaring at each other and with as much venom as they could both muster they both gritted a "We do."

"Recognizing that the external conditions in life will not always be smooth and that internally your own minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity. Do you pledge to see all these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for others who are suffering? Do you pledge to avoid becoming narrow, closed or opinionated, and to help each other to see various sides of situations?"

This was now a battle of who can say it with more hatred. Most of the words in the vows were ignored, the "we do's" was now their competition.

"Do you pledge to continuously strive to remember your own Buddha nature, as well as the Buddha nature of all living beings? To maintain the awareness that all things are temporary and to remain optimistic that you can achieve your greatest potential and lasting happiness."

"We do" Faith blinked, to a smirk of Sanzo. Damn now it was one all!

"And now for the exchanging of rings," The Priest held a small cloth with two gold bands lying purposely on top. Sanzo grabbed the ring and shoved Faith's left hand up, forcing the ring on to her finger painfully, Faith gently picked up the ring, now it is said that revenge doesn't get you anywhere, but it is also said "Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned", a sweet smile went on her face as her foot crushed down on his toes, forcing him to grimace in pain as she gently placed the band on his finger. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in partnership." The priest 'explained'

As soon as it was done they went back to their respective places.

The Head Priest turned towards the 'Audience'.

"By the power vested in me through the wishes of Genjyo Sanzo and Faith, as well as the blessing of the lineage of their Spiritual Friends, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Now the last little statement earned a very if looks could kill moment. The chanting was now a whisper as they all watched; surprisingly even Gojyo and Goku were silent at his. Sanzo and Faith stared at each other, Sanzo with an annoyed bored look, whereas Faith's was a very 'If you so much as touch me I'll make your testicles jump so far up your throat you'll choke.' But alas men do not seem to get these hints. Taking a step forward Sanzo rolled his eyes, he was not a performing monkey for these idiots, he would leave that to Goku. He Faith by the shoulders as she tried to step back and crashed his lips to hers for a second before jumping back into place as if nothing happened, Faith stood, mouth apart a little trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in congratulating Mr and Mrs Sanzo!"

'Oh God,' Faith thought to herself, as she and Sanzo walked up out of the room, to the small applause and laughter of their audience. The doors opened slowly as petals were thrown much to the annoyance of the newlyweds by the attendants who had caged Faith in earlier. Lead Ogre Shrek attacked as soon as Faith tried to move away from her 'husband' and to the sanctuary of a quiet corner, but the Gods having showing their hatred already decided to rub it in a little bit more.

Being dragged up on the step she had to stand on to get dressed earlier; Faith's arms were stretched outwards by her side as a bright red kimono was placed on top her other layers. This new layer the _uchikake _depicted a small steam surrounded by Purple lilies and trees, danced around by small beautiful birds, with had even flow to the long, weighty sleeves. The smurf hat on her head had been removed revealing more golden ornaments in her hair, glimmering in the midday sun. Not allowed to admire this new over-layer. Faith was dragged to near the outskirts of the temple grounds where a small white pavilion had been set up and four men were sitting on elegant blanket laid on the freshly cut grass. Faith was left at the edge, her escorts own special not subtle hint to get over there.

She dragged her feet; she knew it wasn't graceful and that she would probably fall flat on her face, but hey where else could she go? The pavilion grew larger as she grew closer Hakkai gave a small smile as Sanzo was sitting on one of the two chairs. Food had been placed on a small low table which Goku and Gojyo hadn't waited for the bride and helped themselves. Faith sat next to her husband as conversation broken out between the gentlemen, she stared out looking around her. The Cherry blossom was in full bloom; petals' slowly waltzing in their pairs causing an out of season blizzard, spring was definitely here. The sight was amazing, a piece of heaven in Faith's personal hell, after almost a month she smiled properly feeling content. Only two well-aimed gunshots at two stupid idiots snapped Faith from her happy thoughts, causing her to re-compose her face to a blank unfeeling mask. Dotted around the colour array of food, bottles of sake were intertwined, which truth be told was very tempting to our young bride; she would rather drink her sorrows away and not have to think today or last week actually.

Under the watchful eye of Sanzo and Hakkai, and Faith's ignorance to the sake cups, her brightly painted lips kissed passionately to her comforting elixir.

"Oi." Sanzo prized the bottle from her mouth. Faith tried in vain to snatch it back as the phrase, goes finders keepers losers weepers, she found it on the table so Faith was indeed a 'winner'.

"Excuse me, hon-ey" Faith pronounced, focusing on the two syllable word earning a warning sight of the gun. "I'm enjoying our wedding day."

Sanzo let out some air from his mouth only to replace it with the stolen alcohol in his hand. "No Alcohol. " Sanzo's words were final; he was allowed to enjoy this little bit of peace and of course the cigarette had emerged, this unfortunately had sparked an idea in the annoyed woman's brain. Faith leant across to her husband, her mouth slightly ajar. Her hand glided up to his hand holding the cigarette, Faith almost smiled as she felt him tense under her touch, she slid her hand easily over his and then with a small smile on her face … Faith snapped Sanzo's cigarette in half, making it fall from his hand.

"No Cigarette's."

* * *

Sorry it's long!

I kept changing it and changing until I had to shake myself to get a grip! Also Lack of sleep doesn't help!

Hopefully the next chapter will be more action packed **' The Wedding Night'**

Which I need to write! Soon probably... anyway Thanks for reading and review if you want to.

Also the vows and wedding traditions etc Are from research into Buddhist and Japanese weddings... Even though Saiyuki is a China story... Oh well the voice actors are Japanese!


	6. Painful First Experiences

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yadaa yadda yadaa etc etc etc. Well I own this story but not the Famous bits.**

**Warning:- This is a serious and very naughty chapter, if you want to protect your innocence!**

Yo! A big thanks to **Sakura2112, Musicismyhero **and **anna1991**! You've made my day!** And thanks to Laura who won't leave me alone till the chapter is done!** Your Stalking is appreciated. Next time I'm hoping to start the manga story in with it, if it actually goes to plan!

I've gave blood after work today! My 3rd time =D And I found when they rip the sticker off your arm hurts more than the needle... It's quite strange!

Anyway.. Enjoy the story!**  
**

* * *

Painful First Experiences

A wise(ish) man once said you cannot die from embarrassment, Faith was about to prove this wrong. Hidden in a room away from her 'husband' probably for her own safety, Faith's attire for this torture tonight was a very see through "robe" and no underwear, her makeup had been washed off and her hair left loose, alcohol tends to mean you trust people you don't know way too much and our favourite Lead Ogre decided to take advantage of this. If Faith thought the wait till the wedding was bad, this wait was the devils incarnate itself. Sanzo was still definitely pissed still after the whole cigarette incident; it took two and a half men to pin him down and try to disarm him. As this was happening Faith managed to get the sake bottle back and down it before it could be stolen again.

And now she was fearing for her life as well as her virtue. What had she done to piss off Karma so much?

Faith jumped out her skin as a screen door opened leading into a darkly lit hallway, the poor mortified monk who had opened it kept his head bowed, close to the floor. Neither moved, Faith refused to acknowledge him, refused to view him as a signal that it was time.

"Faith-sama," He seemed troubled with having to talk to her, "it's time for you to go to Sanzo-sama's quarters."

"No thanks." Her reply was short but blunt, maybe a bit childish however she was pulling out the stubborn card. He gasped at her disobedience, a wife was at the disposal of her husband in this land, luckily Faith can't read minds otherwise this unfortunate fellow would be either roasted or looking like a very burnt out telephone wire.

"Sanzo-sama requires your presence."  
"No. He. Doesn't." Faith paused after each word hoping that the message would slowly go though. The monk kept repeating himself over and over again, just like a broken record and each repeat shortened the already lit fuse. A quiet silent ticking went off in Faith's brain .1.

"IF I GO WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE?" She stormed out the room in a huff, followed by the young monk who was running to catch up. As the door approached Faith regretted her spur of the moment outburst, either the monk had planned this or the Gods weren't on her side, maybe a bit of both.

Her feet rooted in the wooden floor.

"Aw crap." The doors opened before her and she tried in vain to try and cover herself up as two more monks stared at her. This place was filled with perverts.

Faith hurried into the room and slammed the screen doors behind her, well tried to slam the doors, it's hard to slam basically paper. The room before her was split into two areas by a thin paper wall, on the right side was a small sitting area, consisting of a red sofa with matching armchairs a low mahogany coffee table. The walls were decorated in traditional scenes of nature ranging from court ladies dancing under trees filled with blossom and herons flying from a flower covered stream. The other room consisted of a giant king size bed, the covers a rich red, bedside tables accompanied the bed, candles flickering alongside trying to create atmosphere. Hidden away was a small en suite, luckily with a lockable door, because everyone knows that's the best place to hide.

And Sanzo wasn't even here.

A smile grew from Faith's lips; Sanzo had gone and left, one more round to Faith.

She ran and dived on the bed, a whole king sized bed to herself, curling up in the soft covers revealing in the deserted room as she finally let her emotions get the better of her.

Faith didn't realize that she fell asleep until she felt pressure on the bed next to her and the very strong smell of cigarette smoke. She darted up letting a surprised gasp, the room was now really dark with only the candles lighting up the small space around them and the light from a burning cigarette. Sanzo was lying on the bed next to her, his elbow propped up on his knee and his violet drooping eyes stared straight into Faith's with cold temptation. She quickly broke eye contact, his stare made her feel annoyingly vulnerable, only to instantly regret her decision, when Sanzo sat like that his black robe grew open and short, very short. Faith blushed and stared at the ceiling, damn baldly monk, damn comfortable sleep giving bed!

"So err," Faith prayed this was just a nightmare. "I thought you ran off."

Sanzo grunted more preoccupied with his nicotine fix, than thankfully anything else. Getting all the blanket she could get to cover herself trying unsuccessfully to manoeuvre it from the bed, Sanzo had butted out his fag in the ashtray provided, watching as Faith tried to untangle herself form the blanket and the bed causing her robe to go along with it as well as her dignity.

The problem here is, men will always be men and anything they can perceive as an invitation they will take, even if they are seemingly innocent. He undid his robe and took it off, sliding under the sheets next to her, the sides of the naked bodies touching.

The silence was awkward and painful. Neither wanted to make the first move, heck they didn't want this in the first place. And so the silence drew on and the awkwardness turned even more unbearable.

"Well this has been great; I'll give you a call. We'll do it again sometime." Faith said one hand keeping the blankets on her bare form underneath while the other roamed for the robe. Sanzo kept his stare on her as she fumbled about, trying to get a hold of himself and to stop the idiocy next to him. Unbeknownst to Faith, both she and Sanzo had been locked in under 'orders' from above, whatever the reason Sanzo was quite ready to fill them with lead.

As Faith went to move out of the bed, Sanzo hand caught her wrist pulling her towards him, slamming his lips onto hers. Faith's body tensed automatically as Sanzo's other hand round on the back her neck making sure Faith couldn't pull away. As she tried to speak, opening her mouth Sanzo forced his leg over Faith's making her underneath him, finally breaking the 'kiss'.

Sanzo saw beneath him the face of a scared young girl, Faith's eyes pleaded to stop. He was physically stronger than her and therefore had the power over her.  
"Sanzo?" Faith's lips were numb after the kiss. "You don't have to do this."

Again Sanzo forced his mouth onto Faith's attaching them together, forcing her to lie back as her hands were pinned up above her head by his. As Faith tried to scream , trying wiggle her way from his grip, Sanzo used this opportunity to use his tongue to explore the inside of Faith's mouth, aiming to silence her and to stop her, to break her.

Faith's body responded against her wishes, she returned the kiss to the surprise of her husband. As she melted into Sanzo he had slowly released on of his hands, using it to slide down her arm, flowing down Faith's side to finally rest, cupping her right breast. Faith's reactions were scaring her, her body was commanding her senses, her very being calling for this to happen as her brain screamed for this to stop, she wasn't ready and this definitely wasn't how she planned it. But before Faith could register her thoughts, Sanzo had decided to take it to the next step without Faith's permission.

He released his grip off her hands, trailing kisses along her jaw line then gently sucking and bruising the skin on her neck. He almost cracked a smile as he heard her gasp in pain. He was actually enjoying this. Faith didn't realise what he was doing until she felt her leg being moved and that's when cold fear petrified her. He was actually going to go through with this. Sanzo pressed himself up against her just as she decided to stop it. Faith struggled uselessly underneath him feeling his strength over powering hers; she tried using her gifts to no effect. Faith was most definitely trapped. A small shearing pain arose from her abdomen, Faith grabbed on the Sanzo's shoulders, digging in her nails to try and ease the pain, only to earn a grunt of him. They always say your first time is painful and it most definitely was a woman who said that because men don't quite seem to understand. Sanzo's thrusts grew faster, moaning with pleasure at each one. Faith was surprised as her own moans started to echo out of her mouth as instinct claimed her thought making her trust back, pleasure emerging from the pain. Her body was reaching a state of euphoria; beads of sweat were both coming from her and her lover. Sanzo was rough, very rough, He kept biting at her neck and her collarbone as her back arched, more moans echoed from both of them as Sanzo was coming to his completion as Faith was reaching hers. Warmth engulfed her as she felt everything inside her. He lingered on her for a moment, sweat dripping down his face, his violet eyes staring down at her form as both of them tried to regulate their breathing. He rolled off her, grabbing another cigarette and lit it as his violated wife lay there unmoving. Faith was disgusted with herself, she had let this happen and now what was to become or her? Sanzo's whore? She lay there most of the night, staring at the ceiling or watching the candles die one by one as her husband was fast asleep beside. No cuddling, no conversation just silence. She felt dirty, she was dying to just dive in the shower in the next room but she couldn't move. Faith feel into an uneasy sleep as the sun finally decided to rise, making her escape her reality. When she decided to open her eyes, Faith was alone. The sun was high in the sky and the part of the bed next to her was deserted. She sat up straight surveying the room around her, it seemed like Sanzo had, had his fun and buggered off. Well fuck him.

Faith stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom for a much needed shower and to use the faculties. Her lower half felt like she had somehow detached from the top half and been moving furniture most of the night, so she hobbled over to the bathroom door opening it with frustration. Muttering under her breath she stormed in, locking the door behind her. Sanzo had definitely been here due to the fact that the toilet seat was left up; Faith slammed it down causing it to echo around the room. Turning around, Faith caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall and gasped in disgust and surprise, from her neck to her chest Love bites dotted her skin creating a pattern.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She glared at her reflection. "I'll bloody kill him!"

* * *

MY DIE HARD DVD CAME! I'm a very happy panda!  
Anyway better start cracking on the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading!


	7. Go To The West!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki SO THERE!**

Thanks to **Laura D, Anna1991, Tiryn** and **Sakura2112** for the reviews and to **lonewolfgirl-sademo588** and **cutepenname** for the Favs! **Sakura2112** I feel sorry you had to see that calendar! But Good luck to them! Anyway I didn't think to use that line but I've put it in here just for you XD Feel the love!FYI If I hear 'Stand by Me' once more I may go on a rampage….

Btw As I'm incorporating Faith into the Saiyuki Manga (It's harder than it sounds) I've decided to use the Chapter Headings and guess what I found in my First Volume….. A typo according to the contents it's called Go the the West!

* * *

Go to the West

Two months, two painfully boring and uneventful months had passed since Faith's 'Wedding' which meant two agonizing months of having the play the dutiful wife. Well having to share a bed with a sexually frustrated husband meant that sleeping was nigh impossible when he's more rabbit than man. Unfortunately humping like rabbits was the only proper interaction the couple probably had, unless Mother Nature intervened, then Sanzo would freak and not go near Faith and end up sulking, or what looked like sulking or just pissed. Just trying to have a conversation was a strenuous task either resulting arguing or violence mostly a bit of both or on the rare occasion when they actually had a conversation without trying to kill each other it usually ended in silence. But now Sanzo had dragged her and Goku out, telling them to meet Gojyo and Hakkai, he gave no other explanations except for 'My word is law' or the usual 'Move it or die'.

"Hey, Sanzo. Are we there yet?" Goku asked as the small group took the walk from the forest to the town.

"We're nearly there Goku." Faith felt like she was talking to a young child as Goku turned to Sanzo, you could tell what he was going to say before he opened his mouth. "I'm so hungry I can't walk another step!" And of course Goku didn't think the message had gotten through.  
"I SAAID" Sanzo's paper fan collided masterfully with the young monkey boy's head causing his body to curl up in defence. "OWW!"

As Faith went to speak, Sanzo's paper fan grew dangerously towards her head.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" He shouted as Goku placed himself on a tree stump.

"Please don't," She grew use to this exchange. "I'll have to clean it up."

"Shit…" Sanzo swore under his breath. "Even if I did kill him, he **wouldn't** stay dead." He ran his fingers though his hair trying to claim down.

"Well, yeah." Goku butted in. "That's 'cus I'm rechargeable."

Faith sat next to Goku sighing at his innocence. "That's nothing to brag about."

Goku's stomach rumbled.

"If you'd had Hakkai give us a lift in his jeep, we'd already be there by" Faith got shoved off the stump as Goku's face was kicked upon by Sanzo's foot, causing him to fall next to Faith as she rolled out the way so a heavy Goku wasn't upon her.

"Why are we in such a hurry to meet Hakkai and Gojyo anyway?" Faith asked getting to her feet a safe distance from Sanzo, she already had enough bruises off her husband anyway and didn't really fancy one more. He grew silent from the question, thinking on what to say, you could actually hear the cogs turning in his brain.

"There's something I need to make sure of…" Sanzo's voice trailed off, causing Faith to look to Goku for an answer; any answer, but got a shrug for a reply instead.

"Five days ago I was called to the Palace of the Setting Sun by the Sanbutsushin to discuss the Youkai problem."

Faith snorted grabbing the attention of the two 'gentlemen'. "I thought our wedding was meant to help sort out that problem."

"The Sanbutsushin say the wave is caused by Gyumaoh." Great, now Faith was being ignored and confused at the same time.

"Gyumaoh," Sanzo started taking in the expressions of the two fools before him. "The great Youkai sealed within Houtou Castle by the War God Nataku, five hundred years ago. Gyumaoh, the Ox King?" The message didn't seem to be getting through, and this was slowly pissing Sanzo off.

"They say he refused to live with the humans and instead devoured their flesh. Someone is trying to revive Gyumaoh and to do so; they are utilizing the forbidden practice of combining science with youjutsu-demon magic."

"'Forbidden'? How come?" Goku asked reclaiming his place on the tree stump as Faith went and stood behind him.

"Because no one knows what will happen."

Each member of the trio went into their own respective thoughts. Goku placed his hand under his chin taking a 'serious' thinking pose, which looked quite cute on the small monkey.

"So…." Goku asked. "We just need to go there and ask them to stop the experiment, right? Piece of Cake!" His innocence was sweet, but kind of creepy for a boy his age. Both the stupid remark and Goku's inability to understand anything apart from food was annoying Sanzo to high heaven.

"Look, you… Hopeless…" He was speechless with frustration, which Goku wasn't aware of.

"So whaddya need to check with Gojyo and Hakkai?" Faith had moved to the side of Sanzo as Goku repeated her earlier question, she'd rather be next to Sanzo if he was going to abuse Goku once again.

"That's-"Sanzo took in a sharp shocked breath as Goku jumped to his feet. Faith stood bewildered; there wasn't anything there to cause this type of reaction. Sanzo put his arm around Faith and quickly threw her to the ground as two Youkai jumped and aimed for the small group. Both Youkai sprang closer with speed, both with weapon in hand. Sanzo and Goku prepared for battle, Quick as a flash and with a mighty roar, the young monkey king was calling out his weapon.

"Nyoi-bo!" A long red pole, decorated with gold toppers stretch forth in his hands, just as one of the Youkai swung his sword aiming to slash open Goku's chest it crashed with Nyoi-bo with force. "URAAAAAAHH!" Goku swung, making the Youkai enemy fly backwards breaking his neck causing immediate death as Sanzo was being slashed at by a Youkai with a sword, which Sanzo was dodging with ease. Faith looked around from her hiding place, fear holding her back, she had never been so scared not even when she first fell here, and that feeling couldn't be compared to now.

A twig snapped right behind her, causing her to turn her head quickly, adrenaline running through her veins. Faith screamed and loudly as a Youkai snuck up behind her, his sword glistening in the midday sun. Her fight or flight had definitely picked the former; Faith dug her feet in the ground and ran, well tried to. The Youkai had grabbed and lacked onto Faith's now plaited hair and dragged her into him by it. His face was dangerously close to hers, she whimpered, feeling the power inside of her awaken and ready itself. Faith in self-defence as his face grew closer, she put both hands on his cheeks and tried to push herself away. Faith felt fire burning, coursing through her veins, spreading at an alarming pace until a sickening scream and the feeling of melting flesh upon her hands; she dared not look as the sick now turned into strange gurgling sound as his grip on her hair hand become slack, his body was now being held up by Faith's own.

She screamed and dived back as Sanzo forced his enemy's feet from underneath him with a "Too slow", making his head crack open, blood straining the ground below.

This was a nightmare, a real life nightmare. Then Faith did a really stupid thing, she looked at her victims face and immediately regretted it. Part of his face had in essence melted partly to the bone, showing inside his jaw bone and a revealing loose eyeball.

Faith backed up in shocked, her hands were covered in blood and melted flesh.

"N…" Goku started speaking causing Faith to swirl around quickly, finding herself now sandwiched between Goku's and Sanzo's backs.

"No way. Are they all…?" Goku continued his sentence from before, staring straight in front of him. Faith followed his line of sight, only to have Sanzo's hand cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. They were surrounded completely with no visible exits; the pointed ears made Faith recognize them.

"Youkai that crossed over to Gyumaoh." Sanzo answered both Goku's unfinished sentence and the unheard one from Faiths thoughts.

"Damn I let my guard down…" Muttering under his breath, Sanzo tensed again getting ready for battle.

"Their Eyes… They're Empty!" Faith couldn't stop staring as she heard Goku 'Ewing!' Beside her, probably thinking how they didn't taste nice or some sort food related thoughts.

"Humans…"

"Tasty Humans"

"Eat them."

"EAT THEM!"

The Youkai's voices echoed eat others, all with the hunger and determination in there cold, dead eyes. Goku's Nyoi-bo was raised ready to both attack and defend, while Sanzo stood watching their movements. Faith stood resided in her 'hiding place'.

"I'm too me to be eaten." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Ea—"As the Youkai went again to repeat their annoying little group choir speech thing, the sound of metal slicing through the air and then the sound of metal slicing through flesh and organs disrupting the Youkai's sentence.

Arms were slowly sliced cleanly away as were heads; in some cases the top and bottom of the jaws were detached. Guts spilled out of bottom of once attached torso as a cleanly sliced arm thudded against the floor. A crescent moon attached to a long chain danced in the air returning to its long distant owner.

So I finally get to see it first-hand…" The chain returned to the pole that housed it at the other end a curved square of a blade sat read to be used in Gojyo's hand. High above on a small cliff stood a very smug Gojyo and a polite Hakkai, with a small white dragon flying close to his shoulder.

"Now I know what's happening to this world and why we have to be the ones to take care of it." Gojyo looked down at the sorry sight before him.

"Well," Gojyo exaggerated the word. "If it isn't my favourite hot-blooded monk, his little house-wife and his stupid monkey sidekick."

Faith took her eyes away slowly from the severed body parts upon hearing the offense Gojyo laid against her, drawing her gaze at Hakkai's calm and polite face.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" Goku sounded happy by their appearance as Hakkai was politely greeting everyone in their small group. Jumping skilling down they quickly regrouped, Gojyo over to Goku as Hakkai joined Sanzo and Faith, who was feeling very nauseous, with the rustic smell of blood now decorated on the ground.

"Don't call me Stupid, you pervy kappa!" Goku shouted at Gojyo getting right in his face.

"Then how about midget monkey? Chibi-chimp?" Raising his middle finger, Gojyo quickly precipitated to Goku's 'complains.

"Ah ha ha. Now, now." Sanzo face palmed as Hakkai took the traditional Mother scolding role, as Faith was pulled close to both Sanzo's and Hakkai's side. Hakkai gently patted Faith shoulder seeing the distress, she was feeling and probably reliving in her head. Faith was now living in a kill or be killed world and little did she know that her husband was one of the main targets.

"How did you know where we were?" Sanzo said, getting back into serious mode.

"It wasn't hard. Whatever's corrupted the demons creates an aura that's easy for me to track. At any rate it seems like now the only Youkai in Shangri-La who are still themselves are Gojyo, Goku, and myself."

Breaking her silence, Faith gasped at the sudden revelation that Hakkai had just admitted.

"What do you me—"Faith's question was interrupted as a small thundering of angry feet had emerged from the under growth.

"Surprise Attack!" A Youkai had snuck behind the group, trying to get an advantage on the group. Gojyo quickly stood next to Faith, closing ranks, as a smug 'heh' escaped.

Extending his arm, fitting the enemy's head in the palm of his hand, the enemy whimpered.

Gojyo quickly twisted the Youkai head slightly, causing it to crack and break within his grip, blood spurting out.

"Idiot." Gojyo chuckled as Hakkai tried to block Faith's view of the destruction. I'm Two hundred million years ahead of you. Oh, wait… You can't hear me anymore, can you?"

Two more Youkai had appeared targeting Hakkai as he went to check on Gojyo and talking to the little Dragon who was hovering above him.

"This one looks weak. Let's get 'im! Even if it's a bit low" They charged towards him at full speed. Hakkai in a feat of acrobatics back flipped over them causing them to stop in bewilderment. With a gentle thrust of his hands a large ball of light covered his attackers, burning them into tiny pieces of dust. Hakkai dusted his hands together, looking very pleased with himself.

I saw that move somewhere and thought I'd try it out. Works pretty well, doesn't it? Hadouken."

Goku sweat dropped behind him. "Don't tell me you've never tried that before…"

Another annoying pest of a Youkai yet again appeared; he stared at Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku.

"Those are Youkai power limiters!" The Youkai was probably amazed with his own ability of sight. "You three are Youkai? Why… Why do you fight against us?"

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai smirked, knowingly at each other.

"Wait just a minute and I'll tell you." Goku chuckled, as both he and Gojyo and Hakkai flew into the air each with their weapon in hand. "If you're still alive to hear!"

The air filled with a high pitched scream as they were overkilled.

Bodies littered the floor as Sanzo went into a world of his own. Goku grabbed Faith's hand bringing her to the centre of the circle of destruction.

"Faith-chan, are you alright?" Hakkai asked giving her a small smile.

"Nah, but I will be," She shrugged returning his small smile with his own. Goku was laughing at Gojyo as he kicked the head of one of his victims checking he was in fact definitely dead.

"Oh yeah! No contest!" Laughed Gojyo giving Goku a high five, a weak hand gripped on Goku's ankle, one of the 'dead' little friends didn't want to join their gang.

"W-wait…We are brothers." He muttered. "How could you betray your own kind to fight alongside those arrogant humans? You've chosen the wrong side." Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and even Faith had turned to stare at the persistent ranting bugger.

"Join your brothers and chant along with us—"He tried to stand. "Long live the Youkai nation! GYAHAHAHAHA"

His laugh was cut short by having Goku whack him on his head, as Gojyo used the crescent moon of his Shakujō pointing into the back as his skull and Hakkai stomped his head down, even Faith kicked the buggers hand of Goku's ankle.

Gojyo started muttering, "He just didn't know when to shut up."

"We're on the humans' side, are we?" Goku then laughed. "HA! Since the day I was born till the day I die…" the three Youkai of the group then linked up.

"…The only side I'm on is my own!"

Faith had to stifle a laugh, even if she was traumatised this was just too cheesy.

Standing away from the rest of the group Sanzo had finally 'awoken'

"Let's go" He said pointy at the direction. "To the West."

Faith burst out laughing, her husband was a cheesy demanding idiot.

**About an hour or something later**

"This ain't no field trip, dammit!" Sanzo shouted in the front seat of the now transformed Hakuryuu AKA Jeep, the little dragon. The amusement of it had still not warn off to Faith, but unfortunately

"Awright! Dried Squid! My Favourite!" Goku shouted from the back seat looking in the box in the back.

"I'm being squished back here!" Faith yelled as Gojyo and Goku forced her to basically hang out of the back of the small green jeep.

"Check out the stash! The beer Goku! Get the beer!"

"Oh? It's not?" Laughed Hakkai, faking ignorance to the actions in the back. "Well… I guess it kinda looks like one."

"Hey!" Grumbled Faith, forcing herself forward to put her head next to Sanzo's. "I called shot gun!"

* * *

I'm sorry it too so long! They kept calling me in at work or I was watching my Little Brother and Sister. This chapter was really hard to do! 44 pages of manga to study! I was going to try and do the First Game chapter as well but this took for ever! It results day on Thursday and I'm literally crapping myself, I'd better get into uni!


	8. First Game

**First Game**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Saiyuki ! STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

*Crawls in slowly* HI everyone! I AM ALIVE! I LIVE! And Yes I did get in to Uni and I have just passed my 1st Year! Hell Yeah! I'm so sorry for taking this long (over a year *Cough*), lifes been crap basically, So now as I have a bit of time I have decided to write again! I want to say a **BIG THANK YOU! ** To everyone who has been reading and favouriting this story and reviewing! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Please don't kill me.

* * *

"Hey Gojyo!" Goku shouted from the back of the very cramped jeep. "You can't get shotgun! Your stupid smoke keeps blowin' in my face!"

The radio blared as the very cramped jeep, thundered on. Faith was shoved behind Sanzo's chair by the two idiots who accompanied her back there, their reasoning? Sanzo wouldn't shoot her or he wouldn't get 'some' and the wrinkle would worsen. Two weeks had painfully passed, and every day Youkai would come and every day they would leave mountains of bodies behind them, well the rest of the guys were. Faith was a hindrance in a fight according to Sanzo as he basically had to stay next to her; Faith's tactic of running around screaming didn't exactly work. It wasn't unless she actually touched the enemy they burned and smouldered to death or zapped, well not properly zapped more of making them jump away from her. It pissed her off, she could conjure fire balls and set fire to the ground or send lightning bolts, well she did against that Goddess person thingy and the pervert doctor but they weren't life or death situations. Maybe Faith was fucked up, heck everyone in this place was and she had no one to go to, her parents were back bloody home and talking to her husband was like talking to a wall, even though the wall reacted more in conversations.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot we had a kid in the back." Gojyo forced Faith out her thoughts with a slight jump, which hopefully went unnoticed.

"And so it starts," Faith muttered to herself, causing Hakkai to chuckle. Sometimes she would join in if very, very bored but alas today Faith wanted peace and quiet to mope and think, mainly to mope.

"God Dammit, will you two give it a rest?" Sanzo ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. "Or do I need you to get out and run to India?"

"Ah haha," Hakkai's creepy chuckled emerged from his mouth, a subtle warning. "Now, now. I'm sure we'll reach a town soon."

"It'll be nice to sleep under a **real **roof again."

"Yeah," Scoffed Faith. "Sleep."

* * *

**Town of Kouchin**

Kouchin was a small market town, with shops lining the streets with people running to and fro busying themselves with their own lives and problems. The streets were long and narrow; two story building loomed over creating long shadows from the day's heat. Greetings were exchanged as people walked each enjoying some respite in the maddening chaos happening in the world.

And of course with every town you get the usual arrogant dickheads.

"You little Bitch! I told you to apologise!" Male voices resounded in the middle of the town, causing a commotion.

"No! **You're **the one who bumped into **me!** You did it on purpose!" A female voice protested from the space before in front of the three males. The young woman had her hair tied under her bandana and clutched her newly brought grocery's to her chest.

"Such **attitude.** Why don't you just leave the bag and we'll let this one slide." The guy on her right had slowly wormed his arm around her shoulders, fruit at his feet. . "You don't want us to scar that pretty face, do you? Do you?" He smirked, his plans for today's meal in motion.

"LEAVE ME **ALONE** BEFORE I-"

A brown boot stood effortlessly on the back the head of one of the thieves, making them 'kiss the dirt' so to speak, earning a loud and confused "Mmmph!" as they recognised the predicament they were in.

The young woman stared, processing the events unfolding before her, her body stricken in shock.

"Tch. Damn. Just a damn kid." Gojyo's voice broke the tense atmosphere a cigarette hanging from his mouth, attempting to be the nonchalant hero.

"Yo."

Her face met with her saviours, his eyes staring directly at her, evaluating.

"Is there an Inn around here? ** An Inn**."

Gojyo's foot lifted slightly showing the man's face covered in blood a dumb expression plastered on.

"Huh?"

The girl's question went unanswered as her 'Captor' stood, His expression had turned even more unfriendly .

"Why you son of A—"He flicked out a knife, preparing for a fight. "You picked the wrong Neighbourhood, **Pal!**"

With a blink, the scumbag was flying through the air, blood raining from his mouth and nose. Goku's leg sliding gracefully back to the ground, with the resonating sounds of "Oof" and "Gah".

"What the hell?" The last thief screamed as his leader fell upon him with a thud.

"**BINGO**!" Goku shouted a proud smile washed his face, excited to kick something that was not a Youkai.

A squeal of a brake hitting a tire quickly changed the direction of everyone's attention, now that the whole townspeople had realised the commotion, panic of the newcomers had started, already.

Sanzo stood in his full priestly attire, ignoring the stares, gripping the window of the jeep to keep himself steady. "Hey, Goku! Gojyo! I thought I told you to keep a low profile!"

"We stand out fairly well **ourselves**, Sanzo."

Goku walked up to Sanzo, mischief gleaming. "Yeah. You're eight and a half times more conspicuous driving through town in **that **thing." He looked to the back of the car staring at Faith. "And that Faith is trying to sneak out of the car."

Faith froze one foot balancing on the back of the jeep; her head turned slowly facing the barrel of her husband's gun. Faith's eyes stared, knowing that if she dared to move the phrase 'Domestic Abuse' would be implied on a much larger scale. It couldn't have been worse the time she tried to electrocute him or set him on fire… that wasn't a good day, people got hurt, well orthodox monks, nor the great start to married life.

"Oi." Sanzo's purple eyes glared at her, both at a stale mate. "Sit."

He motioned the movement with his gun only to receive a glare back from her.

"I don't take orders like some dog."

"Do it, woman."

"Make me!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, why did they Gods torment him so with a monkey and a wife.

"Tch. Fine."

"Now, now. Play nice!" Faith threw her glare at Hakkai, hoping the silent threat would register. "You both sound like an old married couple!"

A loud, shocked dramatic intake of breath was heard.

"Hakkai. I. Don't. Want. To. Have. To. Kill. You." Muttering under her breath, Faith refused to admit she was indeed married and more scared that Hakkai wouldn't be nice Hakkai and you always want nice Hakkai.

"A jeep…?"

Goku walked back towards the car listening to Hakkai trying unsuccessfully to calm both Faith and Sanzo down, watching as 'his' damsel had now fallen to her knees and unconscious form of one of her attackers lying before her.

Goku reached out picking up an apple that had been forced out of the bag earlier and handed it back to her, surprisingly not taking it for himself as a reward.

"Ya dropped this."

The small monkey kept holding it out towards her, the young woman blinked at it in confusion. "Can you help us out? We've been on the road for **ages** and we could really use an inn with some good food."

Hakkai had walked up towards them Faith trailing behind before Sanzo started shooting 'warning' shots, the crowd were already nervous.

"And a parking lot, if possible."

"Um… I, uh…sure. My family runs a—"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Hey! Why you! That's **my** pork! Give it back! Gimme!"

Ah it must be dinnertime.

"Chew with your mouth **closed**, you disgusting little monkey! This ain't a zoo."

"Look who's talking, you **'c-class'** perverted kappa!"

"Maybe **Baby monkey **will understand the ladies better when he reaches puberty!"

"Eat quietly, Dammit!** QUIETLY!**"

The giant paper fan appeared, causing Goku and Gojyo to fall backwards off their chairs. Faith just glared still pissed at Sanzo from the earlier embarrassment. The group rejoined in the jeep while they took the young woman to the inn and due to the lack of space, Faith was forced to sit of Sanzo's lap much to the amusement of one pervert. Hakkai now sat between them, hoping to keep conflicts between them to a minimum.

"Excuse me! We need more tea."

An elderly gentleman put his hand on the shoulder of the young girl from earlier, he addressed them laughing at the 'antics'.

"Honoured guests! As my thanks for saving **Houmei**, please, eat all you like."

"Daddy!"

Hakkai smiled at the simple display of affection of the Father and Daughter. "We appreciate this, sir."

A cup of tea was placed on the table under the careful watch of Hakkai.

"Oh, it's nothing." The old man smiled. "You are travellers from the **East**, are you not?"

As Faith opened her mouth to object Sanzo had already shoved food in her mouth, he didn't want to answer unnecessary questions, Faith just sat choking, thumbing at her chest to attempt to move whatever he had forced down.

"Yeah… That's right." Sanzo answered as Hakkai went to subdue Faith before she tried to attack him and dislodge whatever Sanzo had compulsorily subdued her with.

"Really? That's most unusual." Houmei piped up, her curiosity getting the better of her. "The Eastern Desert is quite dangerous. Not many humans cross it. It's a wonder you made it in one piece. You must be **very** strong."

The four of the exchanged glances, the patting upon the back had stopped, Goku was busy with stuffing himself to notice any thing different. Houmei's face grew serious from the easy smile she held before.

"Especially recently, with that blood thirsty band of **Youkai** on the loose." She edged closer. "They say the five monsters leave **mountains** of Youkai Corpses in their wake. It's as if there's a war going on, Youkai against Youkai."

Noticing the change around him Goku slowed his eating, challenging himself to multitask.

"That's weird." Goku picked up a steamed bun, staring at it ready to devour it. "Hey, guys… You don't suppose they're talking about—"

A big thud was heard a Gojyo forced Goku's head to whack on the table and inadvertently made him swallow the steam bun. Whole.

"Oh,** Sorry**. Fly on your head. Think I got 'em."

Enter damage control. "**Please** don't pay them any mind. They're harmless." Hakkai hovering over Faith, giving her a chance to try and sooth her once working throat.

"Oh, **Darn**. It got away." Faith croaked, sticking her tongue out at Gojyo.

"As long as we're on the topic…" Business as usual from the Monk, "Have you noticed any **unusual behaviour** among the Youkai in this area?"

"**Unusual?** That's one way of putting it." Houmei's father had chimed in. "Until just a little while ago, they lived peacefully among us as part of the community but one day, they all disappeared without notice leaving only the remains of ten humans they had eaten!"

He took a breath repulsed by the memories replaying in his head. "We have no idea what caused them to go berserk, or where they went."

"Here too, huh?" Faith couldn't care less about the conversation, she and Youkai weren't exactly the best of friends, she waited for a subtle insult about her 'fighting' ability.

"I** HATE** YOUKAI!"Houmei's screech caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Houmei, please."

"They eat humans! They're nothing but **monsters**! It's **impossible** for humans and Youkai to live together. Everyone in town says so!"

Faith looked to her companions trying to judge their reactions, after her first encounter with the Youkai, it was revealed that Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were in fact Youkai themselves, something Faith refused to think upon, Hakkai just said they were all both part human and part Youkai, leaving it at that.

"! I'm Sorry." Shocked at her sudden outburst, Houmei's father quickly tried to rectify the situation. "The wound is **close** to her. One of her **friends** was among the people killed."

Close to tears Houmei stood apart, thinking of the chaos that had happened previously.

"Well, now." The motherly smile. "That was **delicious.** You made all of this, Miss Houmei?"

"Um, yes." She seemed confused at the sudden change of conversation.

Goku chimed up, mentioning that Houmei was the cook he, of course, had to talk about it, well played Hakkai.

"No way! Really? You're **amazing**! I haven't eaten food this good in ages!" His innocent smile shone. "Thanks! You're **Awesome!**"

A small smile appeared on her tear stained face. "Oh… Thank you..."

* * *

**Evening**

"**HA!** Check to out! **Oicho, **Guys! Read it and weep!"

The group had been lead to a room to rest after the events of dinner. The room itself consisted of a single bed sided with a wooden table and chair, the basics for a traveller staying the night, plain beige walls adorned a pine wooden floor, a round window sat facing to the outside world, the only real feature there.

At that moment Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were currently sat in a circle on the bed; small piles of cards littered the space in front of them. Faith stood beside them, processing the fast paced action before her, understanding nothing that had passed.

"But I have **Kabu**, I'm afraid."

Note to self don't play cards with Hakkai.

"Why you… How many times have you won now?" Gojyo yelled in disbelief.

Sanzo sat staring absent-mindedly at the four of them, his eyes glazed over in thought.

Note to self number 2, never lose awareness when a woman is on a war path. Faith wondered over to him, mischief and excitement coursing through her veins, how shall she get her revenge? She wanted something that classed as revenge, something to get his blood boiling but wouldn't harm her or get her killed. Her face frowned unknowingly as blank stare met blank stare.

"Sanzo? Faith-Chan? Are you alright?" Hakkai's voice both snapped them to reality, a slight blush decorated Faith's face as sharp purple bore back, suspicion evident.

"**Here.** Have some coffee."

Faith tried to wonder over to Gojyo away from the never ending gaze, just to torment him and forget this short incident, reliving some bored, she wouldn't be able to mope in a room of four men. Sanzo however had other ideas; he grabbed Faith's hand and pulled him towards him, a small squeak echoing through her lips. She was trapped her legs pressing upon Sanzo's arm, Faith froze, was this meant to happen? Should she move away? Hakkai stood awaiting some acknowledgement ignoring the mute argument happening.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sanzo said crossing his arms his eyes trained on Faith, his fingers stroked his gun. You could never be too careful. A small sigh racked her lungs, escaping, much to his confusion.

"Our chat with the innkeeper really made me **realise** something." Hakkai watched as Sanzo suffered with his current predicament.

Hakkai continued. "Humans are quite **distrusting** of Youkai aren't they? Deep down, I mean."

Faith's eyes looked down at them both, emerging from her own free world of torturing her husband.

"So it seems. The average human doesn't know the **reason** for this disaster. They assume the demons are just showing their true colours." Sanzo tried shifting his arm, making Faith's body disturb, he didn't like someone that close to him without him being in control.

"So I guess telling them to get a **clue** won't work?" Gojyo asked with a cigarette hanging out, the current conversation peaked his interest.

"And what clue shall we give them?" Faith asked her body still very close to Sanzo's.

A simple wink and a smirk and Faith was ready to have his throat out.

"Piss off pervert." Faith spat, removing herself from her husband's side, at which Sanzo visibly relaxed, aware of Faith moving behind him.

Oh she was going to get it tonight.

"Never mind Gojyo's half blood…" Hakkai started grabbing the ikkoku attention back to the topic at hand. "If Goku and I didn't wear these demon **power limiters**, we wouldn't be able to walk down the street."

Uneasy about the current subject Faith moved towards the bed hoping to ignore the images of them as demons, Youkai, feasting off human flesh. She had already had enough nightmares of their bodies melted away by her. Her uneasy gaze fell back to the only other human in the room; a dumb, questioning look greeted her.

"You can't quit now just 'cuz you won a hand, you little snot!" Gojyo and Goku started arguing again, hopefully finishing the subject for a while.

"Hey! You're the one who said only **one** hand, you big oaf!" his attention was thrown again as his face was forced dangerous close to the window. "Nn?"

Shadows fell through the window casting a temporary eclipse.

"Oh Yeah." Goku was released, oxygen returning to his brain, letting thoughts creep in. "They said there was big group staying tonight. A big group of **Gypsies** or something. Look at 'em."

At that exact moment the woman of the group walked past, perking the perverted kappa's interest. They were scantily dressed, clothing barely covering any flesh, their hair flying wild. And very noticeably they didn't the basic concept of what a bra was; in fact they probably didn't understand the meaning of the phrase underwear.

"Oh yeah! Believe me, I'm looking! Those dancing girls are **hot**. Wonder if I could get 'em to dance on my bed…?" Gojyo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, his balls doing most of the talking.

"And I'm sure they have better standards." Faith glanced mischief in her eyes, oh to piss off thy pervert. Gojyo's eyebrows went higher than necessary, a playful smirk residing on his face.

"Oh really. How about you?"

"Tch."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had turned into your husband, **Mrs Sanzo**."

Faith got right into his face at this point; a vein would probably pop soon, Gojyo had to take it a step far didn't he?

"You gotta death wish?"

"Aw, did I upset the little woman?"

"HA! Little woman! I could take you on any day!"

"Will your master let you? Sure he won't use the whip?"

"I'll whip you in a minute!"

"EDUCATIONAL GUIDANCE!" Hakkai screamed, causing them both to get out of each other's face. He sighed trying to protect Goku's Naivety and just Faith in general as Sanzo had actually moved from the chair and now stood directly behind her, ready to drag her off. Hakkai thought back to the last time this kind of 'conversation' had occurred, three bullets were fired and Faith got dragged off to another room by Sanzo, the rest on them only heard banging on the walls for the next hour and the priest coming back in relatively relax, Faith wasn't seen until the next morning, red marks covering her neck and wrists, Hakkai was surprised that Faith was letting things go this far.

The five of them fell silent, watching the commotion of the travellers outside. A single man walked by hand in his pocket, a dark coloured scarf covered his head, two long portions of hair hung before his face.

"Hey, **Sanzo**." Goku broke the silence looking to his 'owner'. "We have a problem. Houmei said that caravan had reserved all their larger rooms. They only have **singles** left."

Sanzo put his hand on the small of Faith's back, her eyes turned to his, defeat already written over them before the battle had started.

"…Yeah. You never know when we might get **attacked** by Youkai. It's a good idea to stay as **close** as possible…" Hakkai placed himself upon the chair, listening to Sanzo as he moved Faith with him. Gojyo still occupied the bed as Goku leant across the table.

"…That's what I **should** say. But on the other hand…" The monk continued. "…I'm sick of looking at your sorry faces, so screw it! **Dismissed**!"

Goku yawned loudly as him and Gojyo headed towards the door. Faith felt the pressure in her lower back increase as Sanzo tried to manoeuvre her out.

"Erm…Sanzo?"

"What?"

"I can't you know… That… Tonight…"

"Reason?" Why did this damn monk sound like he didn't care? Ever?

"I'm on my Period."

"You were on it last week."

"Erm…" Quickly she was over Sanzo's shoulder. Damn Horny Droopy Eyed Monk Priest thing!

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna!" Faith started kicking as Sanzo walked towards the door; hoping playing childish would delay tonight's events. "Hakkai! Hakkai! SAVE ME!"

"My, my! Everyone's so **honest** tonight. Goodnight!"

Damn Smiley Demon.

* * *

**A Few hours later**

The moon hung low in the sky, cloud dancing in front of it, casting long eerie smudges on the world below. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo were all fall asleep within their own beds, each glad with their own space.

Alas in Sanzo's room, Sanzo was peacefully asleep after pleasuring himself immensely whereas Faith was forced into an uneasily sleep from exhaustion being used as a toy and was unfortunately trapped, Sanzo's arm wrapped around her waist , her face was hidden in the nook of Sanzo neck's his body keeping her warm. Unfortunately their door was opened slowly.

A dark silhouette fell across from the both of them, the window gentleman from before, stood above them knife raised aiming for Sanzo first, the woman could wait. The knife went to the full length of his arms, the muscle in his arms tensing, ready to accomplish their objective. A hand reached up grabbing the attacker wrist causing him to drop his weapon.

"Shit!"

Sanzo's body spun out of the bed causing the blankets and Faith to fall to the floor.

"Bastard." Sanzo is not a happy bunny when he is woken up.

Faith lay dazed on the floor, seeing Sanzo force his opponent face first down, his arms forced up as Sanzo straddled his back.

"What the-?"

"Gah!"

Faith moved towards Sanzo, pulses of electricity twitching from muscle to muscle. She stood trying to help in some sort of way, or scream.

Freeing his one hand the assailant lashed back. "DIE!"

Attempting to stand he was quickly subdued with a foot kicking him on his shoulder.

"Pansy." Sanzo looked over to Faith; her hair now grown to below her shoulders was in disarray. Luckily they were both dressed otherwise this would have been very awkward.

"Why you… I'll kill you!"

The attacker shifted ready to spring, his legs tense, using his whole body to try and attempt a counter attack, his claws piercing through the air, aiming to crush Sanzo's windpipe. A flash of blue lit the room, a small smoking hole froze the attacker to the spot, his foot dangerously close to the smoking anomaly. After all that help Hakkai tried to give her she still missed the bugger.

A gun was quickly placed under his chin, the assailants face forced upwards.

"Who's killing who?"

His body tried to jerk backwards, Sanzo's foot entrapping him to the flooring.

"That's what I thought. You look a little nervous, buddy."

Faith walked behind Sanzo, unsure on what to do. The scarf from the enemy's head had been lost in the struggle, his hair was held from his face by a ponytail, two long pointy ears were exposed and intricate markings adorned his forehead. This guy was most definitely a Youkai.

Slowly and deliberately Sanzo pulled the 'hammer' out of the gun, readying it to shoot.

"Who sent you?"

The Youkai stayed silent, his lips sealed.

"Your boss's rule-breaking has created quite a mess for me to clean up."

Sanzo's purple eyes turned colder, as Faith moved closer.

"Start Talking." Sanzo aimed the gun directly at the Youkai's heart. "You have ten seconds."

"Shit, man!—"

A shot was heard, just missing the Youkai's head by centimetres.

"Too Late!"

"What? That was only two seconds!"

Faith felt like a spare part, stood there like a piece of the furniture, staring at the attacker cornered on the floor.

"I—I don't know who's behind everything. We're only following Lord Kougaiji's orders!"

Faith looked towards Sanzo for answers; Kougaiji was just another foreign word to her and no one else cared to enlighten her.

"Don't get so smug, priest."

"What?" Faith found her non screaming voice.

"There are assassins in every room. Right now your friends- -"

"Hn. What about them?" A small smile lit his, frown weary face. "I hate to tell you, but…I'm not the type to worry about- -"

Before anything had registered, strong thread has enveloped and wound its way around Sanzo's and Faith's bodies causing Sanzo's weapon to fall casually on the floor.

"Shit" Faith started fighting against her bonds, the fibre's moving with the movement getting ever closed, and she was beginning to panic.

"That's Right. You needn't worry about the others." A woman's voice appeared from the darkness of the room, the moon's shadow disappearing with the turn of events.

The woman in question was stood somehow above them, a spiders web danced upon her feet as she stood with a body under her arm. The Demon lady was also topless for no apparent reason; a rose shaped mark littered her chest.

"After all you have plenty to worry about right here."

"Oh my God!"Sanzo flipped a glance at his wife seeing her eyes wide in shock. "That's Houmei!"

"A spider demon with a hostage. Even better."

A long thin tongue slid from the Spider demon's mouth, an unappealing sight to any individual.

"No one escapes the web of the **Dark Spider** tribe. Not even the Great Priest **Genjyo Sanzo**."

Movements was heard from the ground, Houmei father lay, his body shaking with pain, blood seeping. His glasses lay broken and tossed to the side; he tried to drag his body closer, a father's pain for his daughter's unconscious dilemma.

"The precious little girl wandered into my web. Quite a catch. Heh, heh."

Faith stopped struggling against her bonds, her skin exhausted. Sanzo stood trapped next to her, staring at his hand, idea's forming in both their heads.

"There's no point in struggling." She licked the fingers of her one free hand, "Or do you want me to eat this girl?"

Two pairs or cold eyes Stared at her both filled with Violet and Blue anger.

"Watch it, lady." All movement stopped as Sanzo's threat registered, "I **will **kill you."

In the darkness, blue eyes just to red. Fire red.

* * *

4510 words…. Wow.

Anyway the game the guys were playing was "Oicho-Kabu"

No I have no idea what it is either.

Nevertheless it was hard to try and find my writing style; it took a week to write this…. Thanks work. Thanks. Damn Brain.


	9. Even

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Saiyuki. I'm not that clever.

Woo! Another Chapter! It's taken longer since I have moved back in with my mother and I've had to install broadband and I'm having to go around friends to steal theirs :S. Basically me and Father ended up getting in a big fight which resulted in me running for my live! But hey I'm happier now, which hopefully will reflect in my writing. I really should say I'm back at Uni this week as well, but meh.

A big shout out to everyone who has read this and favourited it! And to **Ali** who said she couldn't wait! XD

* * *

In the darkness, blue eyes turned to red, fire red.

* * *

"It looks like your journey west ends here."

A triumphant smile gleamed from the Spider Demon's face.

"The only direction you're going now is down. To the Underworld."

Her top lip curled upwards in ecstasy seeing her prey was caught in her web, unable to struggle and well and truly screwed.

"Don't worry. Your friends will be joining you shortly."

Sanzo's eyes swore with murderous rage.

Whereas Faith's eyes were busy burning within their sockets, colours flickering for dominance in them, flames escaping through veins and arteries, effectively gluing her to the spot.

Faith's internal battle went seemingly undetected. The usual burning sensation occurred when either very annoyed or suffering from an extreme case of the fight or flight response, however at this point Faith's body was being tortured with the flux of intensity within her. The usual feeling of uselessness crept in as Faith stood limply in her constrains, watching as the assailant from before had started to move, the Spider Demon had become a spectator in her sick, twisted game.

Time seemed to slow as he grew near, each step with an inaudible echo, his pace deliberate. Trying to provoke fear into his weapon less and restrained victims.

Sanzo and Faith were at the mercy of their captors.

Why couldn't Faith do anything? She would even kiss Sanzo all be it on the cheek, to get these bastards.

Faith could feel the enemy's breath upon her face, an unidentifiable gleam in his eye as his hand started to rise slowly, his fingers slowly curling into a fist.

He stopped walking.

And turned.

Sanzo watched as the predator move from the close proximity of his wife, her body constrained, her skin penetrated by the spider's thread with a strange stillness in the abnormal situation.

The assailant watched the anger rise in the couple's eyes; he walked purposely, both hands now coiled into fists. He didn't even stop when his fist collided with Sanzo's face.

Faith let out a strangled gasp as she watched him go to hit Sanzo again.

Banging resounded off the walls next door, echoing off the four walls surrounding them. Faith ignored it too preoccupied by her husband's predicament. Tears were streaming down her face after Sanzo took hit after hit over and over again.

The hits had stopped being focused at Sanzo's head and know were aimed at any part the attacker chose. Each blow Sanzo took, the strands broke unable to take the blows like its prisoner, it didn't take long before all the threads had snapped, sending Sanzo slumping to the ground with a hiss. Seeing an opportunity Sanzo was pulled up by the crown of his hair and the never ending tortured started again.

"Sanzo?" Faith whimpered it out, disturbed by his lack of response, her tears unable to cool the burning around her body, her eyes stinging, if she could of she would have tried to take them out, it was becoming that unbearable. Embers started appearing on Faith's skin, slowly cremating unnoticed through the surprisingly strong string.

Blood started to pool from Sanzo's mouth as he was assaulted again, his face now covered with bruising and cuts.

As the blood dripped down his face, a fresh red wave of anger crashed over Faith, causing even more pain to encircle her, uncharacteristically she growled as her vision began to cloud.

"That's enough." The Spider Demon chuckled, obviously bored with the slow progress, the assailant casually slammed Sanzo to the ground, earning a glare from his punching bag.

The Spider Demon moved to look at the damaged caused, Sanzo's violet eyes boring holes into both of them.

"You have good eyes." She paused to smile, showing her teeth. "Too good for a human."

Faith tried to struggle against her bonds as the heat around them felt like she was being ripped open.

"You know…" The Youkai crossed her arms, mischievous thought running in front of her eyes, her arms now crossed. "They say that eating the flesh of a virtuous priest can lengthen one's life." Wait was she calling Sanzo Virtuous? What was Faith? Some invisible Clothes holder? Maybe it was just an excuse to become a cannibal, seeing as a lot of Youkai were doing that these days, actually almost all of them were. The Lady Spider slyly gave Faith and Sanzo a crude gesture while her arms were still crossed.

"It's just a legend among demons. Maybe nothing more."

Faith was about to scream with frustration, if she was going to kill them, why draw it out? She was being tortured enough as it is and now she would have to watch her husband be murdered and eaten. Faith could think of better days.

The Spider Demon stepped over the broken beads off a Buddhist necklace, getting very close to the paralysed body of Sanzo, his discomfort apparent with the closeness of his enemy.

"But I wonder. Devouring the highest of priests, the one they call 'Sanzo'…Would that make me immortal?"

If you want to be immortal so bad go get bitten by a bloody vampire, preferably one that doesn't sparkle, Faith had to bite her tongue.

Lady Spider knelt in front of Sanzo, forcing his chin in to her hand, getting right into his face.

"Still, I think you might prove delicious, boy. Up close, your face is quite pretty."

Sanzo's pupils dilated as the Spider's face grew closer.

"Up close, you look like a shrivelled up hag."

Faith wanted to face palm, after staying quiet all this time, even when getting the crap beaten out of him, Sanzo just had to open his big mouth didn't he?

And as expected the Spider Lady Demon didn't take to kindly to Sanzo's remark, her right eyebrow twitched as Sanzo was slammed to the ground …. Again.

"I've decided I'm going to eat you. I'll mince you!" Oh she was definitely pissed. "I'll tear you to pieces so small no one will know what you were." Her face scrunched up in the most unattractive way, as her the sharpness of her nails became more apparent, rising, ready to swipe.

Something in Faith snapped.

Sanzo jumped onto his feet in alarm as an arch of fire appeared in the space in front him; his enemy have fallen back in surprise and unfortunately unharmed.

"That's my husband, bitch!" Faith stomped over, the embers had finished their job of burning the bonds, she looked to Sanzo with a small smile, all she got in return was an unenthusiastic stare.

The Lady Spider was back on her feet, if looks could kill, she would have stabbed them in the face. She went to move forward her hands now deadly claws.

A crescent-shaped blade danced through the air threatening the space in front of Sanzo a warning to the enemy as to what will come.

"Trust me lady. You don't want to eat him."

The room had some partial light from the now open door, Gojyo stood smirking , Hakkai and Goku standing beside him, creating long shadows within the room, the blade mockingly made its way back to its master.

"He's too tough to chew!" Goku stood his weapon in hand. Faith made her way over to them, glad that this ordeal would be over soon and hoping they had not just witnessed what she just said.

"No matter how you cook him, there's no helping it."

Hakkai smiled as Faith beamed tiredly towards him, exhaustion cloaking her features.

With an undignified grunt Sanzo made his way to them, hoping to regain some composure.

"I don't need your help."He stared at Faith, earning an eye roll as a reply; she stood looking at her hands as the skin had become red and cracked her eyes the normal colour once again.

"Don't expect any thanks from me."

"Screw you."Faith retorted, weakly.

"I wouldn't want them anyway." Gojyo butted in, most probably to piss the prissy priest off. "But you do repay yours debts right?"

Sanzo glanced back at Faith as she chatted animatedly to Hakkai about what had happened and how she had actually managed to actually help Sanzo and attempt to control her emotions to use her powers effectively. Faith's powers seemed to be a strange aftermath of her extreme emotions.

"Of course." Sanzo made sure the sleeves of his robes covered the black polo neck shirt underneath, his scripture sitting snugly on his shoulders.

Sneaking through one of the Lady Spider's Lady Friends stood scantily clad, Houmei's unconscious body hung limply under over her arm.

"As long as we have this hostage, you can't touch us!" Confidence filled her words, the ikkoku's conversation silent, watching what the stupid idiot of a Youkai was planning to do. Hakkai had walked quietly to the back of her without her realising.

"I suppose I should remedy that." The worthless minion had frozen in shock as Hakkai smoothly and quickly, retrieved Houmei and subdued her in all fell swoop, her hands behind her back on the floor, her brain had still not registered what had happened, a confused "wha?" fell from her lips.

"Hostage safely recovered!" Houmei was now, still unconscious, but in the safety of Hakkai's arms. "A game's no fun if the board isn't even."

"What are you on about?" Faith was too tired to try and defuse the riddle, her attack with the flame had taken its toll on her body, when trying something without using her emotions as the key starter, it had taken more energy than necessary to try and rectify itself.

Faith's comment was ignored as the Spider Demon had recovered her hidden Youkai friends from the shadows, creating a small platoon behind her. Her confidence at a high thanks to the number of Youkai with her.

"Kill them! I want them all dead!" Like a Lieutenant she pointed her soldiers to the enemy. They ran straight towards the five Ikkoku members each carrying an improvised weapon in their grip.

"Endangering an innocent person is bad enough, but taking our cook hostage-" Goku's face was filled with anger, his hands now fists in exasperation, whereas Gojyo's and Sanzo's faces were a picture.

"Always thinking with your stomach…" Disbelief filled Sanzo's words.

"At least it's now with his balls."

"Do I have to make you shut up?"

Goku ran forward his 'Nyoi-Bo' ready for the oncoming fight.

"Nyoi-san-sekken!"

The red staff, split into three separate pieces attached by a few metal links,

"Ta Da!" Goku jumped through the air, the red staff swung through the air hitting some of the Youkai enemies, a sickening crack echoed as it splinters through skulls.

"Looks like fun. Mind if I cut in?" A cigarette hung from Gojyo's lips, his smirked etched onto them. A quick flick of the wrist sent the Crescent blade soaring from the 'Shakujou' again; it delicately sliced through enemy limbs….. And head.

"Heads up."

As the tables started to turn against them, the Youkai began to use dirty tactics. For some odd reason Hakkai was always appeared to be targeted due to looking the 'weakest', as Faith was normally under the 'Protect' of Sanzo and Goku. Unfortunately the Youkai didn't seem to understand the concept of 'Never judge a book by its cover.' A male Youkai with a pipe, the Youkai's strained as he prepared to attack. Hakkai's arm went to meet it, his body at an angle to protect the lifeless ex-hostage in his arms.

"They're persistent little buggers, aren't they?"

Hakkai started to mutter under his breath, Faith knew from experience to move out the way, the only one left to go to unfortunately was Sanzo, and she had already seen enough of him for one night, they glared at each other, only to then look towards the Spider Demon judging her reactions as she watched her chess pieces play.

"Death Blow!" Hakkai's voice echoed around the room, energy swirling around him. "Gaichuu Kujyo!" The blast took the attacks out easily, Houmei had still not stirred.

The Lady Spider's plan was not coming to fruition, her eyes darkened and her brows deepened.

"Useless fools! Can't you do anything right?"

Sanzo had most probably had gotten bored, as the Spider Demon stood there screaming at her minions. His fist struck her so hard that she fell ungracefully to the ground, blood decorating her skin.

"Payback from earlier." Sanzo moved close to her, her eyes glaring as she tried to work out his plan. Faith stood awkwardly watching, trying to make her body continue to work, her body well and truly burnt out, the power flux had taken its toll.

"Don't underestimate me, baggy eyed priest."

Her body tensed, each muscle straining, her should blades cracked, reshaping them.

"Impossible." Hakkai exclaimed in astonishment, Sanzo stepped backwards his one arm out, causing Faith to step backwards with him. "A Metamorphosis!"

Gojyo turned to Hakkai in surprise.

"What the-?"

The Lady Spider's body cracked and crunched, skin stretching and discolouring, the thing definitely wasn't normal human or Youkai shape anymore. Before the five of them stood a gigantic tarantula, eight giant legs, and many, many eyes all of them focused on what it perceived to be small insignificant ants. It's long, sharp and hairy fangs clicking loudly.

"Ew! I bet that thing tastes gross!"

"It must be nice thinking the way you do." Gojyo patted Goku patronisingly on the head.

"In some cultures, they fry and eat tarantulas."

The group grew close together, the guys ready to attack, Faith in the middle, keeping her eye on Houmei.

"Unfortunately I don't happen to have a frying pan big enough." Hakkai whispered quickly, and by the sounds of it been around these guys for too long.

The clicking grew to an elaborate speed, making the already tense atmosphere even worse. Both sides were waiting for the first move, their muscles ready to spring. Sanzo's hand kept clenching and unclenching, his gun nowhere to be seen, his gaze completely absorbed in the predicament they were in.

The clicking stopped abruptly, as the spider's thread shot out from her, the silky twine encapturing everything in front of it, leaving no time to try and dodge them.

Goku wiggled and wobbled, getting himself in a worse tangle.

"Hey! I can't cut the web this time! Errgh!"

"Sanzo tried to manoeuvre his body to release the pressure and maybe gain an advantage. To no prevail.

"The transformation's made her much stronger." He managed to turn his head to look at Faith.

"Can you burn through it?"

Faith looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you really think I would be just standing here if I could?"

"You did it earlier!"

"Yeah, well, I did a lot of things earlier, it's not like I can control it."

"God Dammit woman!"

"You know we are in this mess because you pissed her off!"

Sanzo started to grind his teeth; they had to get into an argument now?

"What did you say?"

"You seem to have the uncanny ability to piss off every woman you interact with."

"Shut Up!"

"See!"

While Faith and Sanzo argued Houmei started to stir, her eyes started to blink rapidly as she tried to process where she was. Thanks to Hakkai, Houmei had managed to escape the web string, Hakkai stood her on feet as best as he could, his arm still secure around her waist.

"Wha...Ah!"

"Oh, did we wake you up?" Hakkai smiled, Sanzo now threatening Faith with death in the background. "I apologise for getting you involved in this."

"Huh?" Houmei had still not grasped the situation at hand.

"Things are a bit sticky now, but if you'll just hang tight-"

Houmei tensed as she saw the dilemma they were all facing.

Everyone fell silent as Houmei began to scream.

And Scream.

* * *

Yay! It's finished, There is now a facebook page all you have to do is search Babsta's Fanfictions so I can then answer any questions! Because at the moment I am using my phone for internet as I am finally update with the phone thing!

I feel so grown up. Dx

Damn Peter Pan.


	10. Get Square

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Saiyuki!

To all those who have waited ever so patiently you have most sincerest apologises and my eternal gratitude for sticking with me!

I hoping to keep both of my current stories updating frequently, should inspiration allow.

For those who did not see my recent announcement (And to those stick of seeing it, my apologies again!) I did write a few chapters of "Different Measures" which were unfortunately deleted when my laptop decided it couldn't deal with the pressure of writing a dissertation and refused to boot. I have been struggling to keep the story true to the manga, but don't worry it isn't finished yet. After this chapter (which I'm having to rewrite!) I will sometimes use the manga plot but I shall be exploring the story of Faith and the rest of the Sanzo gang. Many Thanks for being patient. (2 years can you believe it!)

Thanks for all the views, reviews and favs! You guys are all amazing!

* * *

Houmei tensed as she saw the dilemma they were all facing.

Everyone fell silent as Houmei began to scream.

And Scream.

* * *

Get Square

The screams echoed around the room as the Spider Demon tightened the strands of web ensnaring the Sanzo Ikkoku.

"Not Again!"

In a vain attempt to shield himself, Goku's arms struggled instinctively upwards to protect his head. Hakkai's arms encased Houmei, manoeuvring her out the way of the threads as they moved painfully across his skin, trying to recede back to their Master, the threads however moved to Hakkai's throat, expertly choking the life out of him.

"NNgh!"  
Hakkai's hands flew to his throat, blood dripping from his lips with pressure, instinctively let Houmei go, his fingers struggling to loosen the constricting web.

"HCK!"  
"Oh No!" Houmei stood by uselessly unsure of what to do. "Hakkai-San!"

Whilst they were all distracted, no one had noticed Sanzo's Smith and Weston being picked up.

Hakkai's breathing became increasingly raspy; his lungs were quickly running out of oxygen.

The threads of web had begun to cut into Faith's wrists due to her body hanging limply in the air; her feet had lost the strength to hold her, shocked with her sudden fatigue she had been taken off guard. With the tension thick, the noise of cocking the gun seemed to sing with the clicking from the spiders' pinchers who was quickly reaching her crescendo.

"Bang!"

The clicking had been silenced with an aimed shot in one of the many eyes the Spider Demon possessed. The clicking noise was quickly replaced with a monstrous scream and the web encasing them fell, broken with its master's pain.

Hakkai immediately started to massage his throat as air rushed into his almost collapsed lungs. Goku held the ends of the threads in his hand in disbelief.

"It broke?"

Faith was now lying limp on the floor, her eyes half closed, her energy spent. What had happened to her? She had just saved Sanzo's life; she had been walking around fine before, if not a little tired. Had her powers affected her so much? Faith had been this strong powerful woman who was so sure of herself but now? She was pathetic, had she allowed Sanzo to break her that much? Faith could have laughed at herself.

Whilst Faith was lost with her internal thoughts, the rest of the group's attention was focused upon the panting man, clinging on the door for support, holding Sanzo's gun. Houmei immediately recognised him and ran towards her father.

"Are you alright, Houmei?!"

"…Da-Daddy?!"

Sanzo's eyes never left his weapon.

"You!"

Despite her previous fears, she was quickly enclosed within the safety of her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Houmei!"

Despite the setting, the two family members were delighted to be reunited, whilst Faith was roughly brought to her feet as the gang regrouped around their leader.

"Wasn't that your gun, Sanzo?"

Sanzo rearranged his robes, covering the skin-tight black t-shirt.

"I guess he gets a cut."

Before anyone could explain the night events and put forward a plan of action, the Spider Demon decided she was not to be ignored for any longer.

"How dare you! Acting like humans!"

The rest of her insect eyes landed on one of her injured warriors, who crawled back from the fearful aura from his master. One of her long, hairy legs stretched forth landing on the unlucky youkai's head, a strangled noise came from his throat.

Sanzo, who had been watching, immediately realised his enemy's plan, automatically tense as a "no" hissed from his mouth. The young priest forced himself in front of Houmei, and having no manners knocked over the already traumatised young woman.

"Don't look, Houmei!"

Faith instantaneously looked; her husband would defend other women from psychological damage but not herself. Before she started to voice her opinion, Faith stopped herself, why did she even care?

However, with a cruel twist of fate and the unfortunate consequences of reverse psychology, Houmei instinctively looked as the Spider Demon dragged the screaming youkai towards her raging pincers and started to eat him.

Faith had to stop herself from vomiting as Houmei froze in place, her eyes widened as blood sprayed across the room. Faith felt the bile rise to her throat as she watched the intestines slowly slide into the Spider's mouth. Surprising herself, Faith managed to drag herself near to Hakkai, who managed to keep her up before her feet failed her again. She felt him tense as a strange hissing noise came from the spider, her eye was repairing itself.

"She…ate her own guy?! Barf!" Goku pulled a face of disgust.

"She used his youkai energy to heal her wounds."

Hakkai checked on Faith as he gave his explanation, the young man knew she had used too much power when she barely knew how to use it. Gojyo began to smirk as an idea popped into his head.

"A man-eater, huh? She's a black widow in every way."

Houmei had finally reached her psychological breaking point, her eyes following the trails of blood.

"N…Nooooo!"

The vulnerable young woman forced her hands over her ears, trying to erase the terrifying images that the evening had caused.

"I hate them! I hate them! The Youkai are evil!"

Goku's arms reached out to her aiming to help her as mind filled with images of horrid memories.

"I wish they'd all just die!"

The young monkey froze in place as the words hit him full force, seeing an opportunity the Lady Spider kicked one of her long hairy legs directly towards Goku, colliding with his back with such power he was sent crashing into the floor, blood coughing from his throat.

"Goku!"

Hakkai hesitantly moved forward in his anxiety, giving Faith to the nearest member of the Ikkoku, he tried to see how badly Goku was injured. Unfortunately, the closest member was Sanzo; how he was holding her up defied rational logic. Sanzo's was somehow holding her up by her armpit; Faith would have had a fit but did not want to be slammed into the floor either. Before either party could make any noise of disgust, Gojyo became the Spider's next victim as he got slapped roughly in the face by another of her limps.

"!Shit!"

Using the muscles in his long legs, Gojyo skilfully manoeuvred himself across the floor.

Using the distraction to her advantage the giant insect rounded in the defenceless Father and daughter duo. Paternal instincts flooding him, Houmei's father hugged her to his chest, readying himself to be a shield for his child's chance at life. Closing his eyes, the old man resided himself to his fate, he readied himself for his sacrifice.

However, instead of feeling the last breath echo from his lung, he was surprised to feel a quick burst of air upon his face. The Spider's meal had been interrupted by having one of her eight legs sliced clearly off. Surprising the occupants of the room, Goku stood poised, Nyoi- Bo gripped tightly in his hand, his attack had not only harmed his opponent but also himself. His golden eyes never leaving his target, Goku wiped the blood from his forehead in vain, the wound continuous poured blood under his coronet.

"Ow!"

"Goku-san!"

Ignoring Houmei, Goku realigned his footing and grip, his muscles ready to spring.

"Cut it out, Spider Lady! These people have nothing to do with our fight!"

Seething with how her plan was still unreeling, her anger got the better of her.

"Why do you care? Why do you risk your life to protect those filthy humans?!"

As a devilish idea popped up in her head, the spider's mouth seemed to smirk.

"After all, you and your companions are no different for us."

She took a loud dramatic breath.

"You are Youkai!"

The tension caused by those three words was suffocating. Confused and hurt by what she had heard, Houmei rose to her feet, feeling sorry for the helpless woman Faith tried to speak, only to be silenced by her husband.

"Get of it, lady." Goku's voice split the echoing quietness.

"Human or Youkai, it makes no difference. We live by our own rules, not by what others of our race say we should do."

Leaning forward, determination dilating his pupils, Goku continued.

"I like this girl's food. That's reason enough!"

If they weren't in a life or death situation, Faith would have laughed at his one track mind.

"And so it once more comes to eating in the end."

Hakkai burst into a smile as Sanzo deadpanned.

"Animal instincts. They're all he's got."

Rolling her eyes Faith could have used the opportunity to mention Sanzo's animal instincts, but she did not fancy having to add getting riddled with bullets, to her list of bad things to happen to her that day.

"You disgusting traitors! I'll devour you all!"

Tired of playing with the giant arthropod, Sanzo finally decided to take action.

"Hakkai, take care of Houmei and her father. Goku, Gojyo, buy me some time. You." Sanzo let go of Faith, causing her to ungracefully flop on the floor.

"Sit. I'm going to seal this bitch's movement."

Wait, did he just order her like a dog, again? Faith tried to stand on her weak limps just to show her disregard for his orders, but was forced back down with a push from the arrogant priest. Rolling the scripture from his shoulders, Sanzo sat beside his wife as he began to read. Following orders, Goku ran up to attack.

"All right! Yo, Spider Lady! Over here!"

As Goku put all his force in the swing of his weapon, the Spider Demon hurled her leg down on to the space that Gojyo had previously vacated. With a small 'Oof' he glided across the floor.

"What do they say? 'Have women but don't let them have you. Or is that Sake?"

Away from the battle, Faith watched as Sanzo recite the ancient Mantra. Whereas Hakkai watched over the proceedings, keeping Houmei and her father close.

"Who on earth are you people?"

Surprised by the suddenness of the question, Hakkai kept his focus on the enemy.

"It's a long story. Just know that there's a reason the Youkai are on the rampage."

Remembering all the fights the small groups had endured, Hakkai looked Houmei in the eye as Sanzo's voice became a constant chant in the background.

"Please don't forget. Human or Youkai, inside we are still no different. You should never blame race."

The chanting grew louder and louder as the ancient power of the scripture filled its host. Rising automatically to his feet, the young priest released the power of his holy relic.

"Makai Tenjyo!"

The scripture grew to an impossible length and encircled the insect. Faith felt her mouth open, what the hell was she witnessing?

Waiting on the sidelines, Goku and Gojyo watched.

"Think you can finish the job, Goku?"

"Can I?!"

With excitement, the young boy leaped into the air and thrust the long pole behind him.

"Nyoi- Bo, Go!"

As he swung, his weapon grew and plummeted into the head of their captor, delivering death with a single slam. After all the drama this one individual caused, she vanished in a ball of light. Shielding their eyes, the room changed back from the dimension space they had been forced into to. With a sigh of relief Faith leant back on the hard wooden and was quickly asleep, much to the amusement of the rest of the room occupants. As they celebrated their victory, Hakkai and Sanzo shared a look.

"What are we going to do about this?"

* * *

**Morning**

"You're leaving already?"

After fighting for their lives most of the night, the group of travellers were eager to continue.

"I'm afraid so. We're on a rather tight schedule."

Gojyo and Goku were standing up in the back of the jeep, Faith sat in between them, as Hakkai and Sanzo sat at the front. Houmei's father stood outside his inn to see them off, they did, after all, save him and his daughter's lives.

"Sorry for the trouble, old man."

"It's all right. I can rebuild. What's important is that we're safe."

Taking a breath, Hakkai asked the question which had been nagging at him from the night before.

"May I ask you something? You didn't seem upset when you learned that we're Youkai. Did you know all along?"

A small smile lit the old man's face.

"I suppose I did. Your Chi gave you away. An old friend of mine is a Youkai. Well…He was an old friend."

Looking at the group of chaotic personalities, he felt oddly reassured.

"If anyone can fix that's wrong with this world, it's you five. That's what my heart tells me. Am I wrong?"

Faith grimaced, had that stupid She-male of a god spread her so called destiny like local gossip?

"Don't worry. I believe in repaying my debts."

Everyone's attention was soon on the timid footsteps from the doorway. With her head hanging low, Houmei walked to her father, hugging a wrapped parcel to her chest.

"I made this for you. It's only lunch, but please take it." Her timid voice was almost inaudible, she was embarrassed by her actions and words in front of her saviours.

"If you w-want. It's for all of you."

A full blow grin exploded onto Goku's face, the mention of food had only served to excite him.

"Thanks, Houmei! You're the best!"

"Oh…"

"We must be off."

"Take it easy, 'kay?"

"I will."

"Good Luck!" Faith gave a small wave as Hakkai put his foot on the accelerator and the jeep zoomed out of the town.

The landscape quickly changed to mountains, as the Ikkoku settled down for a long day of driving.

"So they're sending assassins after us. Great."

"First Gyumoah's resurrection. And now Kougaiji. The mystery deepens."

"It appears we bit off more than we knew."

Sanzo sighed before he replied.

"So it would seem. But before we try to solve it…Can you please do something to shut yhose idiots in the back?!"

Gojyo, Goku and Faith were busy arguing in the back, the lunchbox being the main cause.

"That's my rolled cabbage! Mine!"

"What part of no, did you guys not understand?!"

" You punk! Gimme that meat!"

"Hey! You're the one who-"

"Give me that damned box!"

"Monkey! Monkey Monkey Monkey Monkey Monkey!"

"Nympho Kappa! Nympho Nympho Nympho!"

"You guys are pains in the ass!"

Hakkai smiled.

"I know how you feel."

The vein popping out of his head Sanzo, snatched the box just as Faith managed to rescue it.

"Confiscation! Hand it over!"

"Wah! My neopolitan!"

"Damn, Sanzo! Don't hog all the desert!"

Hakkai reached into the box reaching for any morsel of food.

"This food is quite good."

Faith leant forward attempting to gain some food, Sanzo tried to whack her hand away, until he noticed that she had froze in place.

"Gojyo." Faith her voice came from behind her gritted teeth. "Get your hand off my butt."

Suddenly the air was filled with gunshots. And a screaming pervert.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Many thanks for reading!


End file.
